After All These Years
by lil-miss-happy
Summary: A week after the strigoi attack, Dimitri left Rose to be Tasha's Guardian, but he left Rose pregnant with twins. Now 17 years later Lissa and Rose work at the academy and he's back. What will Rose do if he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic i don't know if it's any good so please review if you think i should continue :) xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Richelle Mead**

Chapter one:

I was sitting at my desk thinking about nothing in particular when my sixteen-year-old daughter came storming into my office with her twin sister trailing after her looking grim while trying to calm her sister down.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Another one left! Am I really that bad mom?"Sammy practically screamed.

Sammy went and sat in the chair in front of my desk looking extremely distressed.

"Another mentor" Ally clarified for her "He told Lissa that he couldn't handle Sammy's out-of-control temper, and left."

Lissa was now the headmistress at St Vladimir's Academy. And I, funny enough, got the job of Head Guardian at the school. Oh by the way, my name is Rose Hathaway or Guardian Hathaway, I am soon-to-be Queen Vasilisa Dragomir's best friend and was her guardian but now I just work at the school. I graduated from St Vlad's nearly seventeen years ago; I was 5 months pregnant at the time and later gave birth to two beautiful girls, Samantha Kathleen Hathaway and Alexandra Vasilisa Hathaway. They both have my long wavy hair, complexion and facial structure but their hair and eyes are the exact same colour as their father. Their father… well their father is Dimitri Belikov. The night before the massive strigoi attack on the school almost seventeen years ago, he slept with me and it was the best night of my life, so filled with passion, lust and love. Love… that's what he told me those three little words, _I love you,_ that I thought were true… apparently I was wrong, a week after the attack he left me for _her._ Tasha. He told me everything was all lies and left. Two week later I found out that I was pregnant and decided I wouldn't tell him, and still today he doesn't know and I plan on keeping it that way, If he didn't want me why would he want my kids? So my girls grew up without a father, I always asked them if they wanted to know him and they always said "who needs men?" Lissa, Christian and Adrian are the only ones who know who the girls' father is. Adrian passed away a three years ago now from lung cancer, we always joked about how smoking all those cigarettes was going to come back and bite him in the ass, but we didn't expect it to come so soon. Adrian hung around so much that him and Christian became the male father figures in the girls' life. And because being Lissa's full time guardian meant living with her, every time Tasha decided to come visit Christian it meant that Dimitri was also visiting, and Adrian would always pay for me and the girls to take a vacation somewhere on the other side of the world so I wouldn't have to see him.

"Mom? Mom!" Sammy was yelling, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, sweetheart" I really had softened up since having kids "I don't see the problem, why can't you just train with your sister and Guardian Turner? And as for Guardian Melom, I don't disagree, you're way too much like me when I was your age" I told her.

"Well I would train with Ally and Brad if I could, but Lissa has already replaced Guardian Melonhead" she retorted.

Guardian Melonhead is what the girls call Guardian Mellom. He and I tried dating while I was at court when the girls were around seven, we did try dating but the girls hated him for some reason, so we decided to call it off. But I really thought Lissa would have told me if she had gotten Sammy a new mentor.

"Didn't Lissa tell you?" Ally asked me, looking confused.

"No… she told you guys?"I asked. Thing were getting weird.

They just nodded at me in response. Now thing were really weird, she told them and not me. What the hell. Sammy and Ally said they were going to dinner to tell Claire what was happening, and would be back after they finished dinner. Claire is Lissa and Christian's daughter, they ended up getting married a week after graduation after they found out that Lissa was pregnant with Claire. They also have three other kids, triplets; they're only two years younger than Claire, but they all hang out together. The triplets' names are Andre, Eric and Lily.

While finishing the paperwork on my desk my thoughts wandered to Dimitri, thinking about how much easier things would have been if he was here, we could of raised the girls together, I wished he had been there when they were growing up, to hear their first words, to see them take their first steps, to have been there on their first day at the academy and to be here now to help me with all their problems and Sammy's non-existent self-control.

I decided to call Lissa to find out what was going on and why she hadn't told me but the girls already knew. As I was dialling Lissa's work phone, Sammy and Ally walked in and took their seats then started whispering to each other.

"Hello this is Lissa" she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Liss its Rose, why does Sammy have a new mentor that I don't know about but they do?" I asked her.

"Umm… well Rose maybe I should come to your office and explain" Lissa started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Sorry Liss, someone is here but you need to explain to me what is going on later" I told her before hanging up.

"Hey Ally can you get the door for me?" I asked Ally.

"Sure" she answered as she got up and started walking to the door. Sammy was still glaring at everything she laid eyes on. I sighed, what was I going to do. I heard Ally inviting whoever was at the door into my office, and then I heard a voice I had told myself a long time ago I never wanted to hear again.

"Who are you?" she asked. Tasha. It was that bitch who stole Dimitri from me seventeen years ago and she was in my office. As soon as I heard her voice I spun my chair around so fast to see if it really was her but my eyes connected with another's that were deep brown and I just couldn't look away, I was in shock.

"I'm Ally, rose's daughter." Ally told Tasha. Tasha just stood there in shock, she obviously didn't know I had kids. I realized Christian and Lissa never told her, I guess if she found out so would he. There was silence all around the room until it was broken by him.

"Roza…"was all he said but it put me on the verge of tears. I hadn't seen or heard him in seventeen years and my memories didn't do him justice. I couldn't believe it; he was standing there after all these years.

"Dimitri"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: again i dont own anything except the characters i make up all rights go to richelle mead**

**thanks for the reviews i didnt get many but it was still nice :) **

**special thanks to WishIWasRose who got me to keep writing xx**

**ill keep writing if i get lots of reviews!**

**xxx**

Chapter Two:

Oh My Gosh.

Dimitri was standing in front of me after seventeen years. _Rose stop it he doesn't want you, he left you! _I thought to myself, my expression must have changed to one of anger because Ally was staring at me looking confused as to my sudden change.

"Why are you here?" I asked them, it came out a little harsher than I meant it to. I was trying to look at anything other than them.

"I'm no longer Tasha's Guardian and the princess was nice enough to offer me a job here. And Tasha came to help me move in." he answered. I was going to have to talk to Lissa about that later. Sammy and her impatience jumped out of her seat and interrupted

"Hang on, are you Guardian Dimitri Belikov?" She asked Dimitri.

He hesitated before answering "Yes…why?"

"Mom," she turned to me "this is the guy Lissa has got to replace Melonhead … his my new mentor" she told me.

"WHAT" I screamed. They all just stared at me in shock at my sudden outburst. I couldn't believe this, firstly Lissa doesn't tell me that Sammy was going to get a new mentor, secondly she didn't tell me she was hiring Dimitri, and last but not least she doesn't tell me that Dimitri _is _Sammy's new mentor, wow great trust there. Just then Lissa and her impeccable timing ran straight into my office.

"Rose, there's something I need to tell you" she said then looked around and saw it wasn't just us and the twins "oh" _sorry I was going to tell you_ she said through the bond. I just looked away I really couldn't believe it; I really hoped I was dreaming.

"Liss, could I have a word in the hallway?" I asked her in a tight voice. She nodded and we walked out the door, and I turned on her.

"LISS, WHAT THE HELL! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? HUH? DID IT JUST HAPPEN TO SLIP YOUR MIND? I CANT BELIEVE THIS, AND YOU ASKED HIM TO BE SAMMY'S MENTOR" I had lost my temper and was now yelling.

"I'm so sorry Rose I was going to tell you at dinner tonight. I never thought they'd come and see you, well not a soon as they got here. Sorry Rose, and as for asking him to be Sammy's mentor , well I thought it would be good for her, I mean look how much he helped you, you lost your bad attitude and got more self-control, I thought maybe he could do that for Sammy as well. Please forgive me?" she pleaded, the sincere look in her eyes and how bad she felt through the bond told me she truly was sorry.

"I forgive you Liss" I gave her a hug "I just wish you had of told me earlier" I said.

"sorry." she said "We need to go back in there." I groaned. We walked back in and I went back to my chair and sat down and went back to looking at anything but them. Lissa cleared her throat instructing me to start talking.

"Well Guardian Belikov seeing as Guardian Melonhea- I mean Guardian Melom." Sammy and Ally started giggling then saw the look I gave them and immediately stopped. _Don't you just love power? _I thought to myself. I continued "Seeing as Guardian Melom has left you can take his schedule and be Samantha's mentor" I said while getting out Guardian Melom's old schedule and passing it to Dimitri without meeting his eyes. "Are there any problems?" I asked once he finished looking over his new schedule.

"No" he said.

"Good" I replied. I then turned to Ally, I couldn't help but notice how much like him she was, it made my heart pang, she stood there with a guardian face on, she has so much control and always thought first, unlike Sammy who is exactly like I was before I met Dimitri. She's impulsive, no self-control, a bad attitude and is extremely impatient. Ally is so helpful with Sammy, she is always there when Sammy loses control or has a freak-out she is always there calming her down, I don't know what I'd do without her. "Ally, Guardian Turner is away at Court this weekend for a meeting, so you won't have trainings till Monday, and Sammy yours don't start till Monday anyway so you both get the weekend off. Oh its nearly curfew now so you two should get to your dorm" I told them. Ally just gave me a swift nod while Sammy rolled her eyes, I know she hates it when I tell he what to do. They came and hugged me goodnight and left the room. Lissa excused herself and said she would come see me later, which left me with _them._

I went back to the files on my desk trying to ignore them again hoping they would just leave, but realized that there weren't any files and I had no other choice than to acknowledge them, but before I could say anything Tasha started her rambling.

"OMG Rose I can't believe how long it's been, almost seventeen years since I last saw you. Oh I've missed you so much." she came over to me and hugged me, I repressed the urge to hit her "Every time we visited Christian and Lissa you were never there, they always said you were on vacation, I missed you. I had no idea you had kid's, they look so much like you. If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" she asked me. I froze. I noticed Dimitri looked extremely interested as well. I decided to stick with my decision of him not knowing.

"I do mind." I said bluntly "Now I have had a long day and would like to pack up and go rest. So bye." I said to them. I could tell Dimitri badly wanted to know who their father was he looked kind of hurt when I said they were my daughters _he shouldn't care, he left he doesn't want me and he wouldn't have wanted them either_ I thought to myself, it wasn't his business what goes on in my life any way. Tasha however didn't notice my rudeness, _idiot_ I thought; she just gave me another hug and said she would come visit me before she left. Once again I had to repress the urge to hit her when she hugged me. Dimitri just stood there looking at me longingly _what the hell!_ Tasha is his girlfriend not me! But why is he not her guardian then? Things were so confusing! Tasha went and put her hand on his forearm.

"Are you coming Dimka?" She Asked. He dragged his eyes away from me and looked at her.

"Yeah, sure" he hesitated, and gave me one more time before leaving the room with her. I put my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself before standing and packing up all my stuff, and heading outside. I walked toward the guardian dorm; I lived here while Ally and Sammy lived in the senior dhampir dorms. We did have a house on the edge of campus next to Lissa's, but once the girls had moved into the dorms I decided it was easier just to live with the other guardians and it made it easier for people to get to me if I was needed. I got to my room without having to stop and talk to other guardians, I walked into my room and got changed into my pyjamas straight away, wow talking to your ex-lover really exhausts you. I got under the covers and as soon as I was comfortable there was a knock at the door. I got out of bed and answered it looking into those deep brown eyes that I could get lost in. Dimitri. He stared at, me for a minute before he spoke.

"Roza… could we please talk?" he asked. I thought for a moment, better to get this over with now. But I was still so hurt from what he did though; it literally felt as though he had pulled my heart from my chest. I looked up at him again and put forced smile on my face, I think he saw through it though.

"sure." I said. This was going to be a long night.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW ILL UPDATE QUICKER!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the characters i make up. All rights go to Richelle Mead**

**Hey here is chapter 3 hope you like**

**dont forget to review please!**

**if there is anything you want to happen in the story please PM me i'd love to hear your thoughts and try and use them in the story**

**Review!**

**xxx**

Chapter Three:

I moved back from the door to let him in, closed it and moved to sit on my couch while he sat on the chair at my desk. He looked around at all of the photos in my room, and there were quite a lot. They were mainly photos of Sammy, Ally and me, me with them after they were born, us on their first birthday, us on their first day of school, us at Lissa's birthday party, and so on. He continued looking at the photos for a few more minutes before looking at me again; he sat there looking at me thinking about what he was going to say.

"Roza, I-" he started before I cut him off. It hurt me to hear him say my name like that.

"No it's not _Roza_, its Rose, Rosemarie, Guardian Hathaway not _Roza_." I told him.

"Rose… I'm sorry I left" he said. Sorry was he, well he's going to be sorry once I'm done.

"Sorry are you? You're joking right? You left me! You hurt me so badly and you think you can come back after seventeen years and say you're _sorry_ and think by some miracle that I'm just going to forgive you after all the pain and heartache you put me through?" I asked him incredulously. He must have lost his mind if he seriously thought I was going to forgive him just like that.

"Rose, I left because I thought it was best for yo-" he started before I interrupted again.

"You thought it would be best for me if you left?" I asked in disbelief. I pulled up the sleeves of my pyjama shirt, revealing the permanent neat cuts along my wrists. He at my wrists in shock "You still think it helped me that you left? Look at what I did to myself BECAUSE YOU LEFT!" I was yelling at him by now and he still sat there in shock, still staring at my wrists "AND THAT'S ONLY A TINY FRACTION OF WHAT I DID, ALL TO NUMB THE PAIN THAT YOU CAUSED ME!" I was now on the verge of tears. All those memories of how I hurt myself just to help ease my own suffering came tumbling back. I looked up and saw every emotion he was feeling, hurt, pain, guilt, regret, sadness and anger, they all ran across his face.

He walked over to me and grabbed my wrists softly then looked up into my eyes. I looked away, I knew if I met his eyes I would get lost in them and I couldn't let that happen, I tried calming myself down taking deep breaths in and out. Then he spoke again.

"Rose, I never meant to hurt you, I swear I didn-" I interrupted again.

"Dimitri just stop. You say you never meant to hurt me, but you did. I don't want to hear your excuses. You hurt me and that's it." I said to him.

"Rose would you let me say somethin-"

"No Dimitri you've said enough, and honestly I don't think I can take in anymore." I tell him. I see the hurt and sadness in his eyes, but I really needed some time to take it all in. He stared at me for a moment before he spoke again.

"Okay Rose but I do want to speak to you though." He stood up. Just then my phone rang and I went to answer it. Dimitri didn't move he just stood there watching while I talked. It was Lissa and she sounded a little annoyed.

"Hey Liss, what's up? I asked her.

"Sammy's in my office again." I sighed. Of course Sammy was in trouble, she took after me, learning every escape route that she couldn't get caught using in the dorm.

"Okay Liss I'll be right down." I told her before hanging up. I turned to face Dimitri.

"Sammy's in Lissa's office so I have to go." I told him

"Okay but Rose I do need to talk to you, I want to explain." He said. I didn't reply I just left him standing there and walked out my door and over to the administration building where the offices were.

I walked straight into Lissa's office to see Sammy sitting their with a smug look on her face, I couldn't believe what she was wearing, a extremely short mini skirt and a very tight top that showed a lot of cleavage, Lissa had an annoyed look on her face and Anthony Zeklos, Jesse Zeklos' son, sat there with a huge black eye and I instantly knew who gave him it.

"Samantha Kathleen Hathaway, tell me why the _hell_ Mr. Zeklos has a black eye, and don't tell me you didn't give it to him." I yelled at her. I now understood why Lissa looked annoyed; she hated having to punish Sammy even though she deserved it.

"Well Mom, I snuck out to a party in Ashley Conta's room and Anthony came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang out in the spare lounge," she started. Why did this sound familiar, oh right because I went into a spare lounge with Anthony's dad, Jesse Zeklos, when I was round her age, but I had a Russian God come save the day. "So we went to the spare lounge and started making out, Anthony wanted to take it further but I said no, but he still tried. I told him to get off me and he didn't so I punched him and gave him a shiner." She finished with that smug look on her face. Just then Dimitri came into the room.

"You needed me princess" he said to Lissa.

"Yes, Sammy seems to have given Mr Zeklos a Black eye and we were just deciding their punishment." Lissa said. Lissa filled him in on what happened he just nodded then looked at Sammy and then at me. I could tell he was remembering the night me and Jesse Zeklos were in the spare lounge, except Jesse didn't end up with a black eye, just a hurt ego.

"Do you have any suggestions for punishments?" Lissa asked, looking at me and Dimitri. I tried my hardest to ignore him, it was hard seeing as I knew I still loved him but was too stubborn to admit it, _as long as he doesn't find out their his kids, everything will be fine_ I told myself trying to calm down. Lissa was looking at me, waiting expectantly, I always helped her out with punishments seeing as I'd suffered them all when I was in school.

"Yes, both of you will have community service cleaning up the grounds every Saturday for the next four weeks. And Samantha, you will have extra training sessions with Guardian Belikov to improve your self control."Sammy groaned. I turned to Lissa "Sound fair?" I asked her.

"Yes, Thankyou Rose" she nodded to me and turned to Anthony and Sammy. "You two will go back to your dorms straight away." She said, dismissing them. "Rose, Dimitri please escort them to make sure they go their respected dorms and not to any more parties."

We walked out of her office and I took Sammy to her dorm while Dimitri led Anthony to his. We walked in silence for a minute before she spoke.

"Mom, why do you hate Guardian Belikov?" she asked me. I froze.

"What makes you think I hate him?"Answering her question with a question.

"I dunno, you just seem to get angry when he's around, and you got really upset when you found out he was my new mentor." She shrugged. We had just arrived at her dorm, I thought about telling her but I wasn't sure. I decided on telling her another time; it was a long story anyway.

"That's a story for another day." I said. She just rolled her eyes at me. "You're tired get some rest, you have community service tomorrow. How bout we meet up for dinner just you, me and Ally tomorrow night." She just nodded and yawned. I loved her so much, and even more because she was mine and Dimitri's, even if he didn't know it.

"Okay mom, love you." She said before walking inside and shutting the door.

"Love you too." I whispered after her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry its been awhile, my computer has been in the shop for repairs and i only got it back the other day. Also ive been having some trouble coming up with ideas so please PM me if you have any.**

**Please dont forget to review! i love getting reviews and they inspire me to keep writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the characters i make up and the plot. Richelle Mead owns the rest.**

**remember to review!**

**xxx**

* * *

Chapter Four:

**Sammy's POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Ugh, Monday morning, the worst day of the week in my opinion. I had spent all Saturday doing community service with Anthony Zeklos, and then had dinner with Mom and Ally. Dinner was pretty good, mom's great at keeping my mind busy, but it was weird because Ally didn't show up and that's unusual for her. Ally's always been the good child, never late, never gets into trouble, and never, and I mean _never_, misses family dinners. When I saw her on Sunday and asked where she was, all she said was she was busy and forgot, which is very unlike Ally.

I groaned and sat up, if I didn't get up now I wouldn't get up at all. I had a shower and got dressed for school, and then realization hit me. Training with Belikov. _Shit_, I thought. I quickly changed again and sprinted as fast as I could to the gym. On my way I saw Ally, she looked extremely upset and pissed off. I yelled out to her but she ignored me and kept storming off towards the moroi dorms, that was weird Ally always kept calm and cool but now she looked like she'd lost it. I kept running to the gym, and there he was standing there waiting, looking quite amused.

"Sorry I'm late, I forgot about training." I told him honestly. I looked up at him, he was in training clothes, and I noticed how tall and ripped he was. Claire was right; I was going to be dead by the end of this.

"Its fine, your… mom was never on time either. Just try not to make a habit of it." He told me. Hang on what did he mean about my mom? I was so confused now.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean my mom was never on time? On time for what?" I asked him.

"You don't know?" he said confused. Now thing were really weird, what didn't I know.

"What are you talking about? What don't I know?"I asked him. I wished he would just hurry up and give me a straight answer.

"I was your mom's mentor" he said. I stood there shocked.

Mom had told us about her old mentor and how she had so much respect for him but he left. She had never told us his name but that he was a great fighter and was very important to her but he left her to guard some chic that she hates. It still doesn't explain why mum hates him so much, she knows that Guardians get given new charges; they don't really get much say in anything.

Weird.

**Ally's POV**

I was in one extremely pissed off mood at the moment. My mom was lying to me. I know every year she asked me and Sammy if we wanted to know who our father was and every year we told her no, because when she asked us we saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes and decided on not knowing, we didn't want her to be sad. We asked her once about our dad and she told us that he had been very important to her, that when he fought he was so graceful and that she loved and respected him so much, but he left her because he didn't love her. I knew who my father was now.

Dimitri Belikov.

It had to be him.

I had a feeling when I saw him that first night in mom's office, there was so much tension between them and I guess there would be if he left my mom to be with someone else then come back and have to face her again. Also Sammy looks a lot like him and seeing as we are identical twins means I must look a lot like him too. Since Friday night I have been trying to get my hands on anything to prove it. I had spent all day Saturday thinking about what to do, so Saturday night I had decided on just going to my mom and asking her outright, but when I got to her room she was nowhere to be seen. Then realization hit, I was supposed to be at dinner over at the guest dining room. How could I have forgotten, I never forget anything, but it was too late now and I knew they would be finished any minute then, and would be heading back to their rooms. I was looking around mom's room when I saw her diary on her desk. I knew she kept one but I had never read it before, I picked it up and went back to my room. I spent Sunday reading it, it went right back to before she found out she was pregnant with us, when Dimitri was there for her and told her he loved her. All my suspicions were confirmed from that book. _Everything_ was in that little book.

So it was now Monday morning and I was still pissed off, I know we said we didn't want to know who our father was, but he was now at the academy with us and I really thought she would have the decency to tell us seeing as he was so close. I was quickly making my way to the moroi dorms to tell Claire everything. Claire was mine and Sammy's best friend and we told her everything. So, once I got to her room I told Claire everything that was in mom's diary, and she just sat there and listened till I was done.

"Does Sammy know, Al?" she asked me. I shook my head, I didn't know how Sammy would take it. I know she would be more pissed off than I am, and she would probably try and attack Belikov for what he did to mom, so I decide against it till it was necessary.

"You need to tell her Al. she needs to know as well." She told me. She was right, I was angry at mom for keeping it from us, but now I was doing the same thing to Sammy. I had to tell her."What are you going to say to your mom?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I should just confront her or wait for her to come to us." I said.

"Well how bout you tell Sammy first, and then decide." Claire suggested. It sounded like a good idea; I was just worried about how Sammy would react.

We went our separate ways for classes; I sat through all my classes dreading lunch. Usually I couldn't wait for lunch, but knowing that I had to tell Sammy what I found out, I was dreading it. As soon as the bell rang I groaned internally, this was it, Sammy was going to lose the little self control she had and do something horrible once I told her. I took my time packing up and was the last person out of the room. I was really dreading this. I walked into the cafeteria and saw the gang sitting at our usual table. The gang consisted of me and Sammy, Claire and the trips, and Eddie and Mia's son Tyler. They waved at me as I walked towards them.

"Hey guys. Umm… Sammy, can I talk to you privately?"I asked in a nervous voice. She stood up.

"Sure okay… see you later guys." She said to them. We walked to a secluded corner of the cafeteria, but before I could say anything she started.

"Did you know about Belikov being mom's mentor when she went here?" she asked me. I was shocked, did she already know?

"Yeah. Uh Sammy I have to tell you something, I don't know how you're going to react but please try and stay calm." She nodded. "Well I thought there was something up the other night when we were in mom's office so I spent the weekend looking into it, and I found this." I told her as I pulled mom's diary. She stood there staring in shock at the little book in my hand. "You need to read this." I said, and opened up to the page I had bookmarked. She read the page showed her then looked back at me.

"So you're telling me that _the_ Dimitri Belikov is our father" she whispered to me. I just nodded; I think I was at a loss of words at how calm she was. But I should have realized that it wouldn't last that long. Suddenly her calm expression turned to one of fury.

"That bastard!" Sammy screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole cafeteria turned our way; she seemed to have forgotten where we were. She lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "That bastard left her and now he thinks he can come back now, after all these years. Oh he's going to wish he was never born by the time I'm finished with him." She said before turning and walking out the cafeteria door. I ran after her and grabbed her arm before she could get any further.

"No!" I yelled. "You can't go to him, he doesn't know. Mom never told him." I said to her. Sammy looked shocked, like she didn't believe me. I grabbed the diary out again to show her another page, the page where mom decided he didn't deserve to know about us. After she read it she sighed, I hadn't believed it either the first time I read it. I really thought my mom was better than that, he may of hurt her but he still had the right to know he had children. But it didn't make us any less angry at him.

"So… What should we do then? We can't go and confront him because he doesn't even know about us. But if we go to mom what are we going to say 'oh mom I stole your diary and found out that Belikov is our father. Thanks for the heads up.' You know she'd be furious with us if she found out we read her diary, that diary is so important to her" Sammy told me. She was right, mom would be furious with us, but it seemed like our only option. It's not like we could tell Dimitri he is our father, but I still think mom needed to tell him.

"Well, I think we should go to mom, I know she'll get angry about the diary thing but I don't know, it's not like we can ask anyone else about it. But I don't know if we should wait to see if she tells us or not."I told her honestly. I really was confused about what to do, I was upset that mom is still keeping from us that our dad is here, and I was furious at Dimitri for hurting her so badly.

"Well I don't think she's going to tell us anytime soon, so I think we should just go to her."Sammy said. She had a point, when Uncle Adrian was diagnosed with lung cancer she didn't tell us for a year and a half and then he passed away three weeks after we found out. So I decided Sammy was right, we didn't know how long it would take for her to tell us so we should just tell her that we know.

"Okay, when?" I asked.

"How about this afternoon. Once classes are over and I finish training with _Belikov_ we'll meet up outside the administration building and do it then." She said. I sighed, I was hoping for a little more time to think about what I was going to say to her, but once Sammy decides that she's going to do something, she's determined and you can't change her mind.

"Okay, meet you there." I told her. The bell went and we went to our separate classes.

The rest of the day went quickly and in no time at all I was standing outside the administration building waiting for Sammy who, as usual, was late. Once she turned up I walked straight into the building to have another conversation I was dreading.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so here is the next chapter, it is all from Sammy's POV but i think it will return to Rose in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the characters i make up and the plot. Richelle Mead owns the rest.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

**Sammy's POV**

Dimitri had finished our training fifteen minutes early; he said that he needed to speak with mom about some Guardian stuff. Ally and I had decided to meet up at the administration after I finished training, but that wasn't for another fifteen minutes now so I decided to wait in the gym for a while. Before we had split up to go to our classes after lunch, I had asked Ally if I could have a look at mom's diary, she had given it to me and I grabbed it out and began reading it. I never realized how much pain my mom has been through while growing up; she died then came back, all the stuff with Victor Dashkov, her friend Mason being murdered by strigoi, Dimitri telling her he didn't love her, and then finding out that she was pregnant with us, she's been through a lot. I also read the stuff about Uncle Adrian; it made me happy because I missed him so much. I loved Uncle Adrian he was so good to us he always looked after mom when things got to be too much and she would have a break down, and he would always make time to come see me and Ally, I wish Adrian was my dad. I finished the page I was reading and looked up at the clock. _Shit, _I was supposed to meet Ally five minutes ago, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the gym straight to the administration building. Ally was standing out the front waiting for me.

"Hey" I said.

She just rolled her eyes at me and walked inside. I suddenly remembered Dimitri saying that he had to go see mom. We couldn't go in while he was in there; I ran in after Ally and grabbed her arm. She turned around to face me.

"What are you doing, I thought we decided to tell mom we know." She told me. She slipped out of my grasp and continued down the hall.

"Wait!" I whisper-yelled at her.

She turned around to face me again, she was already at mom's office door, she gave me an extremely annoyed look that Aunt Lissa says she inherited from mom, and turned back to face the door. "We can't go in there." I whispered loud enough that she would be able to hear. She just shrugged and inched the door open a little, looked in and turned back and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Told you so." I whispered.

She shook her head and beckoned me forward with her index finger. My curiosity to what on earth could have shocked Ally got the best of me, so I tip-toed up beside her, she pointed to where the door had been inched open.

I looked inside the room and was extremely shocked. Dimitri was in there with mom and things were getting hot! Everything that had been on mom's desk was now on the ground and mom was lying on the desk with just her black, lacy bra and panties on, Dimitri had no shirt on and it looked like he was about to lose his pants. They were making out and touching each other in a way that should be illegal. I pulled away from the door and turned to Ally who still seemed to be in shock. We looked at each other, I'm guessing I looked as shocked as she did, well it's not every day that you see your mom about to have sex with your father ,that doesn't know he's your father, on her office desk.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Ally mouthed to me. Oh my gosh indeed. "I think we should go" she said to me, I nodded my head and we turned to leave. As I turned I knocked the door a little and it made a huge noise.

"_Crap_" I heard mom yell from inside the room. Crap indeed. Ally shot me a panicked look then turned and we ran as far from the building as possible we ended up by an old oak tree on the outskirts of campus. We sat down under the tree and were silent for a few minutes.

"Wow." Ally said. She turned to me and let out a breath she seemed to be holding.

"I tried to tell you not to go in, but you wouldn't listen to me." I said. She shot me a look as to say that I should have tried harder. "Anyways I thought mom was angry with him, she didn't seem angry with him just now." I shuddered remembering what I had just witnessed my mother doing.

"Yea well I thought she hated him as well, she has been ignoring him and being bitchy towards him since he got here." Ally said. She was right, that first night he was here she was a total bitch and then she tried ignoring him. But now it was completely different. What the hell was going on?

"Let me get this right, so first she hates him and ignores him and acts all bitchy, then three days later and she's about to do the dirty on her office desk?" I ask. This is so messed up.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Ally said.

We sat there in silence for about half an hour just thinking about what to do. Things were crazy around here; we didn't know if we should go back to mom and talk to her or just leave it. Everything was confusing. We had missed dinner and it was nearly curfew now.

"We should get back to the dorm before we get caught out here." Ally said.

I agreed with her we weren't supposed to be this close to the wards. We made our way back to the dorm in silence, neither of us wanting to acknowledge what we had just seen mom doing. We stopped just outside the entrance to the dorm when Ally turned to me.

"Have you still got mom's diary? I should probably return it; hopefully she hasn't noticed it's missing yet." She said to me.

"Yeah, it's in my bag, hang on." I bent down and opened my bag to get the diary out for her, but I couldn't find it in there. I tipped out the contents of my bag onto the pavement and sorted through everything. It wasn't there. I looked back up to Ally. "It's not in here, I swear I put it in here." I told her. The expression on her face was one crossed between panic and anger, the anger directed at me.

"You're kidding right? You lost it?" she yelled at me.

"I swear I put it back in my bag." I told her.

"Yeah, well if you had put it in your bag it would still be in your bag, wouldn't it?" she yelled again, she was really mad now. I didn't answer her but waited till she calmed down a bit. She sighed.

"Where did you have it last?" she asked me, a lot calmer now.

I thought about it for a minute before remembering having it out in the gym when I was waiting till I had to meet up with Ally.

"The gym, I had it out last when I was at the gym." I told her.

"Come on, you better hope its still there." She said.

We speed walked across campus to the gym, even though it was way pass curfew now. We were going to use the spare key that mom had given us so that we could train whenever we felt like it, but as we approached the door we were surprised to see that it was unlocked and the inside lights were on. No one was supposed to be in the gym after curfew. As silently as we could we opened the door, only to see the one and only Dimitri Belikov reading my mom's diary with an angry expression on his face.

_Shit_.

* * *

**So did you like it? review and tell me what you thought about it! And if you have any ideas for the story please tell me through a review or PM me!**

**thanks :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! here's a new chapter, i hope you like it :)**

**and Broken ArchAngel, i put a bit of Christian in for you.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day!**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter please.**

**xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters I make up and the plot. Everything else belongs to the lovely Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

**Rose POV:**

After taking Sammy back to her dorm I headed across campus to my room, just thinking about everything that Dimitri had said tonight. He wasn't going to give up, he wanted to give me an explanation, but I don't think I could handle listening to him tell me he loved me and that what he did what he did for my benefit, it would just make me remember the pain he put me through . I was so tired that I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. When I woke the next morning, noticing my alarm hadn't gone off yet, I looked at the clock. I must have slept through my alarm because I should have been up three hours ago. _Crap. _I had missed my shift, I still wasn't awake properly and my eyes weren't fully open. I reached my arm out feeling along my bedside table, looking for my water bottle, when I felt something stiff. I opened my eyes properly to see what it was, it was a folded over piece of paper with a beautiful red rose on top of it. I picked up the rose looking at it before returning my attention to the note, I unfolded it.

_Roza,_

_You looked tired when I saw you last night and so I thought you could use a sleep in so I took your shift this morning._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

I scrunched the note up and threw it at the wall, who was he to decide if I was tired and in need of a sleep in. I sighed, I really had been tired and the sleep in was nice, but that's beside the point, he has no right to decide what's best for me. I got out of bed and looked at the clock again; I had fifteen minutes before I had to meet with Sammy and Anthony to tell them what they would be doing for their community service. I had a quick shower then changed into some jeans and a nice blouse seeing as I wouldn't be on guardian duty today, just supervising two juvenile teenagers.

I made my way over to the administration office were I would be meeting Anthony and Sammy and for once Sammy wasn't late. I turned to them.

"Okay, today for your community service you will be helping the priest clean out the church." I told them, reading from the note Lissa had put up on the door for me, telling me what they would be doing for their community service. I was a little amused actually; it was the same thing I had to do for my community service back in the day. We set off across campus towards the church in silence, none of us making any attempt at small talk.

When we got to the church we walked in and Father Andrew was waiting for us in the foyer.

"Good morning," He Said. "Today we are going to clean out the attic upstairs. Follow me please." He told them. Anthony and Sammy followed him up to the attic and I walked to the back of the church and sat down in the last pew.

I was never really committed to getting up early and coming to church on Sundays, but when I did I didn't really listen, just thought about everything that was going on, I found it relaxing. They came back downstairs then with a few boxes and began sorting them out, for the rest of the time I just sat there not doing anything just relaxing, it felt good, and in no time at all they were finished for the day and had been dismissed.

"Mom?" Sammy called to me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart?"I replied.

"What time are we meeting for dinner? I told Ally the usual time, is that okay?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said. She looked at me oddly.

"Is everything okay Mom?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered a tad too quick. She raised an eyebrow at me, something that she inherited from her father.

"Okay, whatever." She said. "I'll see you at dinner then." She said before turning around and leaving.

I stood up from the pew and walked out of the church. I had about an hour before I was supposed to meet the girls for dinner so I went for a walk around campus, and before I knew it I was standing outside the cabin. _The Cabin_. The place me and Dimitri had finally gave into our feeling, or at least I had, he just used me. I walked inside and sat down on the bed, this place brought back memories for me and I just couldn't keep it in anymore I let the silent tears pour from my eyes, it felt good to let it out. I looked down at my watch; I didn't have long now before I had to meet Sammy and Ally. I walked over to the small bathroom in the cabin and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes weren't as red, I smiled and but even I could tell it was obvious that it looked forced. I sighed and took one last quick look around the cabin before leaving to meet up with the girls. I made my way over to the guest dining room; we ate here because it was private and almost always empty, unlike the commons or the staff dining room. As I walked inside I spotted Sammy at a table in the middle of the room, but what shocked me wasn't that Sammy was early for dinner but that set up on the table was different dishes of food. I hadn't organised this, I was just going to order pizza and brownies, that's what we usually ate when we got together for dinner. I went and sat down opposite Sammy and looked at the dishes. It was Chinese, and not the crappy stuff that the school makes, it was the good stuff.

"Did you do this?" I asked Sammy.

"No, it was all here when I got here." she said. Hmm maybe Ally.

"Do you know if Ally did this? Where is she anyway?" I asked her.

"I don't think she did. And I have no idea where she is." She said. "But whoever did do this," she continued pointing to the table. "Left this." She finished handing me a beautiful red rose.

Now I knew exactly who did this.

Dimitri.

It was sweet of him to do it but I knew he was just trying to get back on my good side, and he probably thought doing this would make up for all the pain he caused me. Well it doesn't. Not one tiny bit.

I tried to ignore the fact that Dimitri had bought dinner and go on like it was another normal family dinner, but it wasn't, Ally didn't turn up and I was a bit worried. But other than that we had a good time, we talked about everything, we talked about all the fun times we've had, boys that she liked, and we even talked about Adrian. My girls adored their Uncle Adrian and were devastated when he died, they loved him so much. I asked Sammy what her favourite memory of him was and, after a while, she decided that it was the time we played football with him.

It was Christmas and the girls were eleven, Adrian came and stayed with us, after lunch on Christmas day we went to the park to play football. It was the girls Vs me and Adrian, after playing for fifteen minutes we had to stop because the girls had tackled him to the ground and broken his collar bone. We were lucky Liss had been there to heal him, but it was so funny that two eleven year-old girls could break a 33 year-old man's collar bone.

We spent ages just laughing at the funny things that had happened over the past sixteen years. By the time we had finished talking it was _way_ past curfew so I had to walk Sammy back to her dorm so she wouldn't get into any trouble from the patrolling guardians. We made it to her room without encountering any of the guardians. I hugged her and she went to her room, I turned around and headed to the guardians dorm. On my way there I bumped into Christian who was on his way to his house.

"Hey Rose." He said.

"Hey Christian, what do you want." I said, I was tired and really wanted to go to bed. Things between me and Christian had gotten better over the years, he was there for me when I needed a friend, and we didn't fight with each other all the time anymore, just most of the time now.

"Sorry Rose, just wondering how things were going with your baby daddy." He said with an annoying smirk on his face, knowing it was going to annoy me.

"Ha ha Christian, very funny." I said sarcastically and gave him a punch on his arm, not hard enough to do any damage though.

"Ouch, Rose you know I was only joking." He said.

I nodded "Sorry Christian I'm just tired." I told him.

"Okay Rose, but if you need someone to talk to about it all, you know me and Lissa are happy to listen." He said. I nodded and he walked off and I continued walking to the guardian's dorm.

Tomorrow was Sunday and also my day off, even though I had today off. I got back to my room and once again fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning after having a long sleep in; I groggily stood up and made my way to the bathroom only to stub my toe on something hard in the middle of the room.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I looked down; on the ground was a big cardboard box with a single, beautiful red rose on top.

Dimitri.

"I really need to get my room deadlocked." I told myself out loud.

I picked the box up and carried it over to my bed. I took a deep breath; I knew this was from Dimitri I just didn't know if I wanted to open it, its most likely going to be some gift to get me to forgive him. I took another deep breath and opened the box, placing the rose on my bedside table with the other two roses he'd given me. I looked inside the box, there were seventeen piles of envelopes each pile had twelve envelopes and had been tied with rubber bands. On top was a piece of paper with his handwriting, I unfolded it.

_Roza_,

_I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you in the last seventeen years._

_In this box is seventeen years worth of letters, one for every month. I never sent them, because I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you, I thought that leaving you meant you wouldn't have me as a distraction and you could become the best Guardian you could be._

_Please if, after you've read these letters, you can forgive me even the tiniest bit, come find me._

_You know the place._

_All my love,_

_Dimitri._

Tears were now silently streaming down my face; I couldn't believe he'd been writing to me all this time. I was so confused, should I forgive him or not. I decided to read some of the letters. I opened the first one. It was dated a week after he left.

_My dearest Roza,_

_I am so sorry I left you. You mean everything to me, you're my whole world. I wish I could be there with you now, but you need to be focussed, you're on track to be the best guardian out there, and I'm a distraction._

_I love you so, so much. I miss you so much that it hurts and I wish so much that we could be together and just escape the whole moroi world._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Dimitri._

By now I was sobbing uncontrollably, he really did love me. Yes he put me through pain, but it was so that I could be a great guardian. I realized how much I really did love him, he always thought of me first even before the moroi and, of course, himself. I read a few more they were all about how much he loved me and missed me, and how sorry he was for hurting me. I was still crying. I stood up and ran outside, not caring that I was still in my pyjamas; I sprinted over to the other side of campus to the cabin. I knew that's where he was talking about. I ran straight into the cabin and saw Dimitri sitting on the bed; he looked like he thought I wasn't coming. But his stood up when he heard me come in.

"Roza." He breathed. I nodded my head and smiled. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. My hands soon found their way to his hair and tangled my fingers into his hair; his hands were around my waist pulling me closer to him. He pulled back after a while but his lips didn't leave me, they were making their way down my neck, to my collar bone and back up.

"I love you, Dimitri." I whispered in his ear. He pulled his face away and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too, Roza. So, so much." He said to me, his voice cracking with emotion. He crashed his lips back onto mine.

We continued our heated make out session for ages until he had to go take his shift. I didn't realise how long we'd been there for until he had to go, we'd spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon together out in the cabin. He kept apologising and telling me how much he loved me. I knew I should have told him about the twins but I didn't, I knew he'd be angry when he found out.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me once more before he had to go to his shift. I reached up so that my lips were at his ear.

"Meet me in my office tomorrow afternoon." I whispered seductively. He eagerly agreed and then left to go to his shift.

I walked happily back to my room and the day passed quickly after that and in no time at all it was Monday and I was finished my shift and on my way to my office to finish some work before Dimitri came. I had just finished marking some papers when there was a knock at my door. I got up and answered it, Dimitri was standing there with a beautiful red rose, and he handed it to me.

"A beautiful rose for my beautiful Roza." He said. I smiled and grabbed his forearm pulling him into the room. "Roza" he said looking intently into my eyes before he continued. "I Love you so much and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." He told me.

"I know Dimitri. I love you too." I said. He then pulled me towards him and snaked his arms around my waist before crushing his lips onto mine. The kiss started off slow, it was sweet and filled with passion it then became urgent, both of us burning with desire, and my tongue traced his bottom lip, silently asking for entry that he granted our tongues battled each other for dominance. His hands moved from my lower back and traced their way down to my thighs, and he gently lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us over to my desk and pushed everything off it before laying me down there. His mouth moved from mine and began tracing kisses to my shirt were he unbuttoned it and pulled it off; he admired the view for a moment before crushing his lips back to mine. I wasn't as patient with unbuttoning his shirt and pulled the top sending the buttons flying around the room. We continued to kiss and his hands found the waistband of my jeans, pulling them off achingly slow. Our hands continued to roam each other's bodies. My hand went to the waistband of his pants, I unbuttoned them and I was about to pull his pants down when a loud sound came from the door being shut.

"_Crap._" I yelled. Someone had seen us. Dimitri realized this and had stood up and went to retrieve his shirt and I went and got my clothes. He turned back to me and I giggled. His shirt was a mess and it looked hilarious. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." I said, not sorry at all, I liked him shirtless. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No you're not." He said, seeing right through me.

"Will you come and stay with me tonight?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I should probably go in case someone walks in." He said, looking around my office and chuckling. It was a mess, everything was on the floor, and I laughed.

By the time I had made it back to the guardian dorms it was late, I tried waiting up for Dimitri but I was really tired and fell asleep.

I woke up early, showered and went to do my shift. Dimitri didn't come last night like he said he would and I was a little upset. After my shift I went to the staff dining room to have breakfast, I saw Lissa and Christian and went to sit with them.

"Have either of you seen Dimitri?" I asked. They shook their heads, Lissa turned to Christian.

"Okay pay up." She said. He took out a fifty and handed it to her. He was really annoyed that he lost a bet, whatever the bet was. I must have looked confused because Christian explained for me.

"She bet that you and Dimitri would get back together." He told me. I turned to Lissa and raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Once I finished my breakfast and said goodbye to Lissa and Christian I headed towards the gym. I couldn't help but think maybe I had screwed up, fallen for Dimitri again and then have him leave. I saw him heading towards the gym as well and my heart lifted. Maybe he was just busy last night, I caught up with him.

"Hey comrade, care for a spar?" I asked. He kept walking, ignoring me. "Dimitri?" I said. "What's going on?" I asked. He stopped abruptly and pulled something out of his pocket then turned to me.

"Would you care to explain this?" he asked in an angry voice. I looked at what was in his hand.

My diary.

* * *

**Thanks for reading now REVIEW! (PLEASE)**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, here's the next chapter hope you like it :)**

**Don't forget to review because i love hearing what you have to say! also you can send me any ideas on what you would like to see happen in the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own any thing but the plot and characters i make up. richelle mead owns the rest.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven:

Dimitri POV

I had left Rose's office, went to dinner and was now making my way to the gym for a quick workout. I was feeling ecstatic at the moment; Rose has forgiven me and she says she loves me. I threw my bag down on the seats along the wall and began my workout with the punching bag. I had my music playing in the background and began punching to the beat. After I was finished I walked over to my bag and wiped my face on the towel before grabbing my water bottle and having a large gulp. I turned around to go do my weights when something fell out from under my bag. It was a little black, worn out book. I picked it up and opened the front cover, written on the first page was:

_This diary belongs to Rose Hathaway._ Hmm Rose's diary, I would love to see what goes on in her head but I decided better of it, I would return it to her. I put the diary on top of my bag and went back to do my weights. As I was doing my weights my eyes kept drifting back to that little black book that held all of Rose's deepest thoughts. I continued telling myself that it would be extremely wrong to read her private diary, but the more I said it to myself the less effect it seemed to have on me, and soon enough I found myself walking over there to read it. I flicked open t a random page, just reading a little can't hurt, the date said it was around seven weeks after I left.

_Dear diary,_

_Today the most shocking thing happened. I'm pregnant. With twins. With Dimitri's twins. The doctor believes that I can conceive with other Damphirs because I'm shadow kissed. I don't think I'll tell Dimitri about it, if he didn't love me why would he love my children. I still love him and seeing his face in my children will only make it harder to get over him. But I'm keeping my babies, I can't let go of something that connects me to him, no matter how much it may hurt, and I love my babies already._

_See ya diary,_

_Rose._

I sat there shocked.

Ally and Sammy are my daughters.

Rose didn't tell me.

I can't believe her, this whole time that I've been beck she been making out that I'm in the wrong, yes I did hurt her but it was to help her, when she's done something even more terrible, she kept my family from me. I was so angry right now I got up and threw her diary at the wall, how could she keep this from me? I have always wanted children, always, but I had finally gave up wishing and realized that I would probably never have any, and she knew how much I wanted children and kept them from me. I went to the punching bag and punched until it no longer could be recognized as a punching bag. I wasn't just angry, I was infuriated.

I grabbed all my stuff and stormed off back to my room and threw my stuff down. I paced around the room. Rose was expecting me to come and stay with her tonight, and I couldn't face her at the moment I was just too enraged. I walked down to the lobby and saw Stan getting ready for a shift.

"Hey Stan." I yelled out to him. He turned around to face me.

"Belikov, what can I do for you?" he said to me.

"Do you think I could take your shift?" I asked him. He looked unsure.

"What you mean, like you want to swap shifts?" he said. He obviously didn't want to swap. I sighed.

"No I'll just take your shift and you don't have to take any of mine." I told him. He smiled.

"Sure thing." He said before turning around and going back upstairs. I walked outside and began Stan's shift of the borders. Patrolling borders had always been my favourite shift, I was able to be in the open and just think.

I was so infuriated by Rose, how could she do this to me? She has been keeping my beautiful daughters from me their whole life! I was never able to see them take their first steps, hear their first words, take them to their first day of school. A single tear fell from my eye as I thought about everything I've missed. I would have come back straight away if she had of told me, every day I was so tempted to come back because I missed and loved her so much. I continued my check around the borders of the school, and before I knew it my shift had finished. I had my breakfast in the staff dining room while it was empty, I didn't want to see Rose at the moment, I would see her later but until then I would avoid her.

My plan of avoiding Rose had been going well until I had to go to the gym to teach a combat class. I was on my way to the gym, when the person I least wanted to see popped up beside me.

"Hey comrade, care for a spar?" she asked me.

God must seriously hate me.

I kept walking, ignoring her. I really wasn't up for speaking with her.

"Dimitri?" she said. "What's going on?" she asked.

I stopped and turned around to face her, pulling the diary out of my duster pocket.

"Care to explain this?" I asked her in an angry voice. I wasn't ready to speak to her yet, so I was getting really infuriated, really quickly.

"I-I-I," she stuttered. She was obviously shocked to see her diary in my hand. Her guardian mask went up. "Where did you get that?" she asked me.  
"You left it in the gym." I told her. Her guardian mask dropped and showed confusion.

"But it was in my room, it can't have been in the gym." She said. She reached out to grab it but I pulled it away so she couldn't take it.

"So Rose, please do explain this to me." I said, pointing to her diary.

"You read it." She said in a small voice. I nodded. "I'm Sorry."

"Well Rose, sometimes sorry isn't good enough." I told her, before turning to walk away. She grabbed my arm.

"Dimitri don't you _dare_ tell me that sorry isn't good enough, it's the only thing you've said to me since you got back, and I forgave you. Why can't you do the same for me." she said in a stern voice. I turned back to face her. I was really angry now.

"Rose, I did what I did because I love you and I was trying to help you. You did what you did out of spite, to get back at me because I left. Rose you know how much I've wanted children and you've kept mine from me, how do you think I feel. I was never there when they needed their dad, I never got to hear their first words or see them take their first steps, and I didn't get to watch them grow up. Do you know how painful that is for me? Do you Rose?" I said to her. Tears were now streaming down her face. She opened her mouth to answer when we heard something else.

"Mom! Mom!" we turned to look at where it was coming from and saw Ally and Sammy running towards us. Neither of them seemed to notice me as they started babbling to Rose.

"Mom I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, and then Sammy left it there and we saw him reading. Oh God Mom I'm so sorry." Ally was saying to her Mom.

"You took it didn't you? You left my diary in the gym and Dimitri read it." she said to her. Ally nodded her head.

"So they know." I said. They finally noticed I was there, they looked back and forth between me and Rose, sensing the tension. "Does everyone else know?" I asked her.

"Yes…" she said in a small voice.

I shook my head at her and sighed frustrated. "You knew you _know_ how much… Rose how could you do this to me?" I said to her.

"What are you talking about? You left her! You used her like some toy! Yeah she didn't tell you, but it's because you didn't love her and you wouldn't love us." Sammy yelled at me.

"I left her because I wanted her to be a great guardian and not have me drag her down! I didn't use her! I loved her! And I love both of you, you're my daughters for God's sake!" I yelled back. That silenced her; she stared in shock at my outburst.

"How bout we be rational about this, everyone take a deep breath and calm down." Ally said. I can't believe I didn't notice the similarities between me and Ally before, I feel like an idiot for not realising it. "Now, Dimitri I know you're upset and that Mom didn't tell you about us and that's not fair to you, but remember she thought you didn't love her and she's been through a lot of pain in her life and she didn't want to hurt anymore." Ally continued. It felt a little odd to hear this from a sixteen year-old, let alone my daughter. "And Mom, well, you should have told Dimitri, he had a right to know. Were his daughters, and obviously this has hurt him badly. Dimitri I know you haven't been able to be here for us all our lives, and that's not your fault. But I would love to get to know you and I'm sure Sammy would too." She said to me. I looked over at Sammy, she looked undecided on whether to trust me or not, and when she saw me looking she gave me her mother's death glare. Oh God she really is a miniature Rose. They both looked at Rose for an answer.

"Sure. That sounds great." She said to them. "Dimitri?"

"Sure, would you like to have dinner tonight?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads and decided on a time. Once everything was planned they walked off, leaving me with Rose.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, it was wrong to keep it from you. But you have to understand that you hurt me, and I just couldn't handle any more pain." She said to me. I looked away from her and sighed, she was telling the truth, I knew because I could read her like a book.

"Okay, I'm not saying that I forgive you, but why don't you join us at dinner tonight." I said to her. She nodded. "Okay then I'll see you later." I told her and walked into the gym to teach my class.

The rest of the day I was on auto-pilot, not talking to anyone and only answering to direct questions, and before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I made my way over to the guest dining room. As I walked through the door I saw Rose, Ally, and Sammy all sitting at a table in an uncomfortable and awkward silence.

_This should be fun!_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again!**

**I know you all must hate me because of my lack of updating. I've been sick with a tummy bug for the past week and havent been able to update. But enough excuses, I'll start updating more often. I really hope you like this chapter, sorry that it's not very long :(. Dont forget that i LOVE getting your reviews! also if you've got ideas send them to me please.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Richelle Mead, i just own the Characters i make up, and the plot :)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**xxx enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

**Rose POV**

Hmm, dinner, well that was an interesting event. It began when me, Ally and Sammy were sitting at the table waiting for Dimitri, sitting in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry girls. I should have told you once I knew he was here." I said to them feeling ashamed that I had kept it from the three most important people.

"We know Mom. It's okay we understand, you were hurting." Ally said. I sighed; I think I would have felt better if they were angry at me.

We lapsed back into our very awkward silence. Dimitri came through the door, spotted us and came and sat down. The awkward silence continued for about ten minutes until Ally piped up.

"So Dad… Uh I mean Dimitri, tell us about yourself." She said to him. He began telling them about himself, were in Russia he was from, the academy he went to, his family, and then he talked about me. The girls were so absorbed in what he was saying, and I have to admit I was too. They asked him about everything, from their grandmother and aunts to what his favourite colour was. When he was telling them about their grandmother and aunts, I started feeling really guilty, I hadn't kept just him away from them, I had also kept his sisters and mother away from their own family. I stood up, disgusted with myself.

"Please excuse me." I said as I turned around and walked off to the bathroom. I faintly heard Dimitri excuse himself as well and follow me. I walked into the ladies bathroom thinking that he wouldn't follow me in there, but he proved me wrong.

I had been standing in front of the mirror, leaning against the many wash basins, I had already shed a few tears and their trails still lingered on my cheeks. I heard the door open and I turned my head to see Dimitri walk in.

"You do know that this is the female bathroom, don't you?" I asked him. He didn't answer me so I looked up. He stood there just staring at my reflection. "Dimitri… I'm so sorry." I said, fresh tears falling from my eyes.

"Rose it's okay." He said.

"No! it's not okay! I can't believe what I've done. It's bad enough that I kept you from your own daughters but I also kept your mom from her granddaughters and you sisters from their nieces. It's not fair to anyone!" I told him.

"Hey," he said gently, putting a finger underneath my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. "The girls explained everything. They said that you asked them all the time if they wanted to meet me and they said no. Everything isn't your fault Roza, and as for this morning I was just angry and lost control, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just hurt." He said to me. Argh why did he have to be so nice! Why can't he just yell at me? I deserve it.

"Yes I asked them, and yes they said that they didn't want to meet you, but it's only because they saw how much pain I was in, if it weren't for that, you know that they would have said yes in a heartbeat." I told him. He just stood there staring at me his finger still propping my chin up.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, you were hurting." He whispered. He lent in and did the last thing I would have expected after what happened today, he kissed me. And it was one of those earth-shattering, make your knees go weak kisses. My arms reached up and hooked around his neck while his hands went to my hips. We broke apart and I rested my head against his shoulder, we stood there for a while before the bathroom door opened revealing an elderly moroi lady. We quickly jumped apart.

"Oh… umm I'm sorry I just needed to use the toilet." She said darting around us and into one of the stalls. I giggled a little; Dimitri rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, gesturing that we should get out of the women's bathroom.

We walked back into the dining room, Ally and Sammy were nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, must have gotten bored." I said. Honestly it wasn't that surprising, Sammy would have gotten bored after about thirty seconds and would have tried leaving, Ally would have convinced her to just wait and be patient but seeing as they were my daughters and had no patience whatsoever Ally would have just given up after about a minute and a half and walked out with her sister.

"Sorry, they inherited my patience, or lack thereof." I told him, he chuckled.

"That's alright Roza, I can catch up with them tomorrow." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He lent down and gave me a quick peck before he had to leave. I sighed and went to grab my handbag and proceeded out of the dining room. I had just made it back to my room when Alberta stopped me. Alberta had been head Guardian at St Vlad's before me, but when she resigned from her post she continued being a guardian for the school.

"Rose," she said, slightly out of breath. "I need you to come with Me." she told me. I was a tad confused but followed her anyway. She led me to the novice dorm and I thought I had a clue of what was going on.

"Sammy!" I groaned. "What's she done now Alberta?" I asked her.

"Samantha hasn't done anything wrong Rose." She told me. Alberta sped up her pace leading me up a flight of stairs and into a hallway. We were now close to where the twins' dorm rooms were when Dimitri came into view.

"Rose! Thank God." He exclaimed, while pulling me into an embrace. Not that I didn't mind being held by Dimitri, but I really needed to know what was going on.

"Alberta, please explain what's going on." I said to her, she nodded.

"Rose you need to see this." She told me. She led me over to two doors, both belonging to my girls. She let me into Ally's room. I had to look away; there was blood, a long trail of it reaching the door. My baby had been dragged out of her room after being beaten up by the looks of it. A sob caught in my throat. Dimitri came and circled his arms around me, putting his face into my hair.

"Sam's room is more or less the same." Alberta said quietly to us. "But this was left on the door." She handed us a note, blood around the edges, the blood of one of my baby girls.

We quickly read the note. And all I could think was:

He was back.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (PLEASE!)**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, here's chapter nine. i'm really sorry that nearly all of my chapters end with cliffhangers, I know how much i hate them and you must hate them too. Well i really hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Please remember to review. And whoever gives me my 200th review for this story will get a shout out in the next chapter :)**

**Some of you guessed right in your reviews as to who took Ally and Sammy. nice work :P**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_Long time no see. The last time we met you tried to have me put in jail, so I thought a little payback might be nice._

_Why don't you give me Queen Lissa, and I'll give you back your children. You have until twelve o'clock in two days. You know where to meet me. See you then._

_VD_

VD

Victor Dashkov.

I had gone into shock. Victor was in prison, or at least that's where he should be. The last time I saw Victor Dashkov, I was seventeen and he had just been sentenced to life in prison.

I distantly heard people trying to talk to me; Dimitri brought his arms around me, holding me close while murmuring in Russian. I cried into Dimitri's chest before I pulled myself together. I needed to take action.

"Alberta have you called Tarasov prison and had them check Victors cell?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I called as soon as I saw the note. He's not there." She told me. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Okay then if he is where I think he is we need to go after him." I told her. I knew where he was. When Lissa and I had been in our senior year he kidnapped her and kept her in a little cottage where he then tortured her. I knew he was there. She nodded her head.

"But Rose… Victor isn't stupid he knows how you work we can't-" she was cut off by Lissa running into the room.

"Oh my gosh Rose." She started in a soft voice before barking out in her controlling one. "Do we know who did this? Where they are?" The Guardians in the room hesitated; they all knew she'd go mental once she found out. I handed her the note. I watched her face as she read it, she had nearly finished when all colour drained from her face, before I changed to a terrifying expression. Boy was she mad.

"VD" she whispered. "How?"

"I don't know how Liss, but I'm getting my-" I looked at Dimitri. "_Our_ little girl's back." I said.

The rest of the night was spent having professionals in, looking through the two rooms. Why though? We already knew who had them. Why couldn't we just go get them back now?

By the time the rooms had been thoroughly searched and we were all sitting in a meeting room waiting for Lissa, it was already early evening the next night. We didn't have much time to spare. Dimitri had taken me for a walk during the day to try and get my mind off thing and to just keep me relaxed.

"Rose, I promise that we'll get our girls back." He told me. I looked up into his eyes. There was so much passion and determination in them, I knew then that he would go to hell and back to get our girl's back safe, even though he'd only met them less than a week ago.

"I know." I told him. I reached up a pecked him quickly on the lips. We started walking again.

"So, it's probably not the best time to ask… but what've you been doing the past seventeen years?" I asked him. It really was the worst time to ask, but I needed to get my mind off things until we were able to start planning.

"Nothing really. I just guarded Tasha, visited home a few times. Nothing much." He told me.

"Were you and Tasha…?" He looked at me with confusion then suddenly understanding.

"No. Tasha and I were never anything but friends. I Promise, you are the only one I've ever loved." He told me. I felt a blush come over me; he smiled and caressed my cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I whispered back. We continued walking again. We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I started asking questions again.

"So, how is your family?" I asked him. A huge grin came over his face, one that always came whenever he talked about his family.

"I don't know. You tell me." I nudged him playfully.

"I meant your mom and sisters, not Ally and Sammy." I told him.

"And you." He said. I smiled.

"And me."

He told me all about how his family were that his youngest sister Victoria decided she didn't want to stay at home like the other women in her family, so she went out and became a guardian and is guarding a very important royal. His older sister Karolina now has three kids and his other older sister Sonya has two. His Grandmother Yeva is still alive, and is still a pain in the ass as he put it. And his mother Olena was exactly the same. His face used to glow whenever he talked about his family with me when I was seventeen, and it still did now. It made me smile to see him like this. He talked about his house and how nothing about it had changed after all this time, except that he had lost his room to his nieces. He told me how beautiful Baia was and how much he missed it there.

"Rose… I was thinking." He said.

"About…?" I prompted. Dimitri usually came straight out with things never hesitating, but right then he seemed a little unsure and uncomfortable.

"Rose, once we find the girls and everything settles down… I want to take you all to Baia. I want you all to meet my family. Your family." He said.

I was a bit shocked, after everything I had done and all the secrets I had kept, he wanted me to come meet his family. Taking the girls to meet them, I understand, it's their family. But he wanted me there as well. My chest felt elated. He truly, without a doubt, loved me.

"Rose?"

I turned, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was a bit taken aback but soon complied and kissed me back. I drew back a little.

"Most definitely, we'll all most definitely come. Thank you so much." I said to him.

"For what?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

"For showing me how much you love me." I said to him. He smiled his huge, earth shattering smile.

"Like I said Roza, I have and will always love you."

So here we were now after a long day, waiting for Lissa to show up to the meeting. I checked the bond, and she was walking over now. Dimitri squeezed my hand under the table. He could see how much this meeting was worrying me, it was worrying him as well, this meeting was to decide on how we were going to get the girls back. I looked over at Dimitri and forced a smile.

"Roza, everything will be fine." He told me. I nodded and took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. Hopefully.

Lissa came into the room and the meeting started. We went over plan after plan after plan, trying to figure out the easiest, safest and quickest way to get the girls back. I sighed and pointed to one of the plans that lay on the table.  
"This is the easiest and quickest way, but it's also the most dangerous." I told them. The all nodded, pondering ideas. Then Lissa said the most dangerous thing.

"I could be bait."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I hope you liked it. Do you think I should write about when they go to Russia in this story or make a follow up story. I know they wont go to Russia for a while but i still want to know what you think, so tell me in your reviews :)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why hello there! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like. i think it could be better but i've been having such a blank the last week so it's obviously not my best.**

**Thanks to WishIWasRose who gave me my 200th review for this story and her review was very very nice :)**

**don't forget to review! please feel free to flame if you wish.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

"No. Absolutely not! There is no way in hell we are using you as bait."

"Come on Rose it's the easiest way we can get them out of there. Victor needs me alive to help him, he won't want me injured. I go in, keep him distracted, while you guys get rescue Ally and Sammy." Lissa told us.

"Liss, this is crazy. You are the moroi Queen; we can't let you go in there. It. Is. Not. Safe." I told her.

"Rose, stop this. The easiest way to get the girls out is to use me as bait. Once the girls are safe, the guardians will come in and get me. It's simple." She said.

"No. Vasilisa, you will not be entering that building under any circumstances, and that's final." I told her in a stern voice. She rose from her chair.

"I am your Queen, and _my _word is final Rosemarie. We will be going to that house; I will go in and distract Victor, the guardians will safely remove Alexandra and Samantha from the building, once they're safe they will come get me. That is the plan, and it is final." She said in her Queen voice. She turned to Alberta. "Alberta, go get the guardians we will be taking with us ready, explain the plan to them and be at the garage in an hour." She said before she nodded her head to everyone in the room and leaving. I sighed in frustration, stood up and went to Dimitri's open arms.

"She so frustrating." I told him, my voice muffled by his chest.

"I know." He said.

"I can't lose them. They're everything to me. They're my baby girls and she's my sister, I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of them." I said to him.

"Roza, I promise I won't let any of them get hurt."

"I know."

An hour later we were all in SUV's and heading towards the little house that Victor was in. We had three cars of guardians and one car for Lissa to take to the house while the rest of us came from out of sight. We started turning over to nearby clearing about a kilometre away from the house. My job was to use the bond to check when we could start moving in.

Lissa had just gotten out of the SUV and was making her way towards the little house. I turned to the guardians who were assembled and ready for my call. We were in two groups, the first would move in when I gave the signal and the second would follow ten minutes after the first. I was in the first group with Dimitri and some other guardians, I checked the bond again.

"Vasilisa, how good to see you again." Victor said to her cheerfully.

"Victor." She greeted him. She had two of Victor's personal guardians on either side of her, making sure she didn't escape. "Where are my nieces Victor?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. Rose, has very beautiful children. They're in the back room, they're yours as soon as you do some things for Me." he told her. I pulled out of Lissa's head and turned to the group.

"Let's go. Back room, he's got them in the back room." I told them. Our group started running for the house. The first two guardians who had already made it to the back door silently took out the guardians who stood in front of the door. Dimitri was the first to enter followed by the guardians who knocked unconscious the guardians then the others and I brought up the rear. I slipped into Lissa's mind for a moment to check on her.

"No. There is absolutely no way that I'll submit to your demands." She was yelling at Victor.

"Why not Vasilisa, if you agree to my demands you can have your nieces back. All you have to do is hand the throne over to me and be my private healer."

I slipped back out of her head and saw Dimitri waiting for me to come back.

"We need to hurry and get Lissa out of here ASAP." I said to him. I checked my watch; we couldn't wait any longer for the other group to come so I called Alberta and told her to get her group here as fast as possible. I turned back to my group. "You know the plan; we get the girls out and into the SUV and get out of here. Alberta will call me as soon as they're out." They all nodded. "Let's go they should be through here." I said gesturing to the door in front of us. Dimitri took the lead and then gave the all clear and we followed him through. There, on the ground in the corner, Ally and Sammy were tied up with rope. Ally was unconscious and Sammy was fighting to stay conscious. Sammy looked up.

"Mom?" she asked.

"I'm here sweety." I said, running over to her and wrapping my arms around her. Dimitri followed and began cutting the ropes off of Ally who was still unconscious. I felt a great surge of emotion from Lissa and was pulled into her head. The guardians were inside and fighting off Victors guardians. Lissa was in Christian's arms crying, she looked over her shoulder to see Victor come flying at Christian with a dagger, about to pierce his back. Everything seemed to play out in slow motion. Lissa screamed and Christian tuned around to see what had happened only to see Victor come at him with the knife. Victor was going to kill Christian; the knife was aimed for his heart. A large bang was heard and the knife got Christian in the stomach. Lissa was screaming and looked over at Victor; he'd been shot, he was dead. I felt Lissa's magic swell inside of her as she place her hands on Christian, healing him. The guardians all started to get out of the house; they'd picked up Christian and were carrying him out of there now that he'd been healed. Lissa was starting to lose consciousness when Alberta came and picked her up. I pulled back out of her head.

Dimitri had cut all the ropes off the girls by now.

"Bring the cars up here as fast as you can." He ordered one of the guardians who were with us. Dimitri had Ally in his arms and I picked up Sammy. "Everything is going to be fine Rose. I promise." He said to me. I gave him a smile, but it felt forced. We heard the cars outside beeping their horns and ran outside, jumped in and were speeding off, back to the academy.

The next few days were hectic, Ally, Sammy, Lissa and Christian were all still in the infirmary recovering. Dimitri and I spent a lot of our time in the infirmary, visiting the girls. Ally was still drifting in and out of consciousness and it was hard to keep up a conversation with her. Sammy was always awake when we were there, but she seemed quite distant.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" I asked her. She had been staring out the window for the past ten minutes, not realising that we'd been speaking to her.

"Huh? Oh nothing, it doesn't matter." She said then sighed.

"Of course it matters. Now what's wrong?" I said.

"I just can't help but feel that it's my fault Uncle Christian got stabbed. If I had of tried harder, and had gotten the ropes off, me and Ally would have been able to get out of there and you guys wouldn't have had to come." She told me. I was shocked and made no effort to hide it from my face.

"Sammy don't you dare think that. None of it was your fault. Even if you had been able to get the ropes off, you wouldn't have been able to get out of that house. Victor had guards at every point of entry and exit. And don't forget you'd been beaten up, then once at the house knocked unconscious. Sweetheart, none of it was your fault." I told her.

"I still feel bad about it all." She said, looking away once more.

"Well what will cheer you up then?" Dimitri asked form behind me. She shrugged, not really caring.

"How about… a trip to Russia to meet your grandmother and aunts." He said. Her head shot up to look at him.

"What?"

Dimitri just smiled his huge, contagious smile.

* * *

**PM or review if there is anything you want to see happen in this story :)**

**thanks xx :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! finally a new chapter! i really hope you like this! **

**ALSO I HAVE TO SAY A HUGE THANKYOU TO MY BETA WishIWasRose  SHE IS ABSOLUTELY MAGNIFICENT! IF SHE DIDNT LOOK AT IT YOU WOULD ALL BE LOLing AT MY REALLY DUMB MISTAKES. SO THANKYOU SOO MUCH! **

**please remember to review. it really makes my day to read them. also feel free to criticize it if you want. no ones perfect and your reviews only help me to get better!**

**well enjoy this chapter and review! oh and sorry about my irregular updates :P**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

The next few weeks passed quickly. Everyone that had been in the infirmary due to the raid at Victor's cabin had been released. Ally and Sammy had been deemed well enough to participate in their combat classes and were excited about the upcoming trip that Dimitri had promised.

Ally and Dimitri were getting along great, they were bonding and even spending time sparing with each other in the gym. Things between Sammy and Dimitri weren't so good though. After the initial happiness and excitement from Dimitri's outburst about the trip wore off, things went downhill. Sammy still couldn't accept the fact that her _dad _was now part of her life and loved her. She believed that the point of the trip to Russia wasn't because he loved his family, us, and wanted to get to know his daughters better and have them meet the rest of their family, but because he, "Wanted to get back in Mom's good books, screw her, then leave her." They were her words, not mine. Things were complicated to say the least.

I was now sitting in the cabin, a bit confused, a bit happy, a bit upset, and a bit excited; let's just say that I was emotionally confused. I didn't really know where I stood with Dimitri, he was hot, and he was cold. He wanted to have a deep conversation one minute, and then ignore me the next. And I thought my moodiness was bad. I think he was a bit emotionally confused as well. I sighed and stood up, looking down at my wrist to check the time. Groaning, I stretched out my stiff muscles; I had only planned on being there for twenty minutes at the max, but it had almost been two hours. I did a double take and groaned again, then began to speed walk from the cabin to the administration building. In true Rose Hathaway style I had unconsciously made myself late for a meeting once again. I walked into the meeting room to see all the guardians sitting around waiting for me.

"Does anyone else find it sad that Rose graduated seventeen years ago, became all mature and motherly, and yet still can't turn up to _anything_ on time?." A few small laughs were heard and I looked around to see that the comment had been made by a smirking Stan Alto.

"Does anyone else find it sad that Stan has been teaching delinquent teenagers since before I graduated seventeen years ago?" I retorted and more laughs were heard, not to mention I successfully wiped that smirk from his face. "Okay, sorry I'm late everyone. The reason I've called everyone here is because there will be some new Guardians joining us starting next week and I've had to rearrange your schedules. So here they are." I began passing the new schedules around, hoping not to get any complaints. Even though when I did change the schedule around most of the Guardians were cool about it, every now and then someone would ask me to change it again because they didn't like it, and I would end up wanting to strangle them.

"So who're the new Guardians?" someone called out.

"Uh… umm." I started shuffling through some papers; I knew it was there somewhere. Stan was going to give me hell about not even checking who the new guys were.

"Didn't check who it was, Rose?" Stan called out.

"Of course I checked it," I muttered, lying. "It's just slipped my mind."

"Whatever you say, Hathaway," he retorted.

I found the paper I was looking for and laughed; how could I have not seen it. "The new Guardians are Eddie and Jake Castile" I told everyone grinning. Eddie Castile, one of my best friends from high school, and his little brother were coming back to St. Vlad's. I couldn't wait.

I left the meeting feeling elated, my buddy was coming back. That elation soon deflated when I saw Dimitri and Sammy across the quad in a yelling match, with a very scared looking Anthony Zeklos standing near them. I sighed and walked over; they hadn't noticed me and were still yelling.

"_Stop!"_ I yelled, louder than both of them. They stopped and looked over at me.

"What?" Sammy said with a lot of attitude. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Dimitri scolded her. I turned to him, my eyebrows still raised. Sammy also turned to him, eyes narrowed; she opened her mouth, about to yell again no doubt, I put a hand up, signalling for her to stop.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. They both turned back to me, angrily speaking at the same time about how it wasn't their fault. I sighed. "Stop!" I yelled again. "Dimitri, you speak first," I said. Just as Dimitri began to speak, Sammy cut him off.

"What, so you favour of him now? I'm your daughter," she said in an aggravated voice. I sighed again.

"Fine, Samantha, you go first," I said wearily. Dimitri looked at me with wide, offended eyes. "Ugh don't you start. You're both acting like five year olds," I said. I looked at Sammy expectantly.

"Well I was here with Anthony, I wasn't doing anything that I could have gotten in trouble for, and then he"—she gestured angrily to Dimitri—"came and started yelling at me." I sighed for a third time and looked at Dimitri for his explanation.

"I was walking to go to my shift after the meeting and I saw this _thing_"—he gestured to Anthony and my eyebrows lifted again, amused—"practically eating my daughters face. Seeing as he tried to take advantage of her not too long ago I thought I should do something about it, seeing as she's my daughter. Then she started yelling at me." I tried to keep the amused smirk off my face. Dimitri was such an overprotective dad.

"What you think you can be all protective over me now. Control everything I do, everyone I see. Huh, do you? You think you can waltz on in after seventeen years and dictate my life. Do you, _Dad?_" Sammy yelled at him. I could see the hurt on Dimitri's face; he just wanted his little girls to like him. I groaned, why couldn't they just get along.

"Okay. Samantha, do you want to go to Baia?" I asked her. She looked at me confused. "Do you want to go to Baia?" I repeated.

"Yes. But not cause_ he_"—she jerked her thumb towards Dimitri—"wants me there." She answered.

I turned on Dimitri. "Do you want to go to Baia?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy; maybe I was.

"Of course I want to go to Baia. I can't wait for you to meet my family," he said.

"Well were not going," I told them. Although it pained me to say it, I knew it would be the only way to get them to start treating each other like father and daughter.

"_What?_" They both yelled at me, making me flinch.

"You heard me. We are not going to Baia. Not until you two work out your problems and start acting like father and daughter. Okay, got it? Good." I finished, turned and walked away; leaving them to their issues.

Half an hour later I was sitting in my office, going over paperwork when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called out. A moment later Dimitri was standing in my office, looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Don't bother complaining, my decision has been made." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I won't complain. But Roza… we really do need to talk." He said. I took a breath and looked up from the papers I had been sorting.

"I know. We've both been all over the place, and things have just been complicated when they don't need to be. And… to tell the truth, I think were both a bit emotionally confused at the moment." He chuckled. "And if we want to make things work, we need to move past all that," I said. He moved back and sat down on the sofa in my office; I stood and followed, sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"You're right. We need to move past all that's happened if we want to make things work. We need to start talking, so I'll go first. The reason I've been so distant and not talking to you is because of what Sammy thinks of me, and how she thinks I'm only being nice so I can 'screw you, then leave you'." He brought his hand up to tuck some loose hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. I leant into his touch. "I promise I'm not going anywhere, Roza."

"I know," I whispered. I moved closer and pressed my lips against his, it started out soft and gentle then quickly escalated to something fast and passionate. His hands moved to my waist tugging me closer. I obliged straight away, moving to straddle him. My hands moved to the top of his shirt and started to unbutton it; feeling his excitement press into my thigh made me moan in pleasure, which excited him more.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Don't answer it," he whispered huskily.

"I didn't plan to," I said with a smirk.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I continued unbuttoning his shirt, still ignoring whoever was at the door. Well, I ignored whoever it was until they opened the door.

"Uh, wow…" I heard. I jumped up to see Ally and Christian at the door. Ally's face wore an expression of shock and Christian was just trying not to laugh. "Uh, I was actually looking for Dad… um, I guess I found him," she started, looking anywhere but at us. I would too; no one wants to see their parents in that situation. Bothe Dimitri and I stood up from the sofa and moved in front of them. Hang on, _Dad?_ Is she really calling him _Dad?_ "And Uncle Christian came because he wanted to see your face when I said something or rather… I dunno I wasn't really listening to him, no one does." I blanked. She was actually calling Dimitri Dad. Not that I wasn't happy, I was just shocked.

"That's exactly the reaction I was hoping for! Look at her face!" Christian yelled out, ecstatic at my discomfort.

"Ah…" Realisation hit. "You wanted to hear her call him… in front of me." I glared at Christian.

"Oh Mom… I didn't mean to upset you… Sammy said this would happen… I'm not trying to replace you Mom… Dimitri's been here for me the past few weeks and it's been good to have someone to talk to… and he really is a great dad…" Ally sputtered out.

"I know he is. You just caught me by surprise, that's all. I'm happy you two are getting on so well," I told her. I saw Christian's ecstatic face deflate as he took in my happy reaction.

"Thanks, kiddo," Dimitri said, putting an arm around my waist as he messed up Ally's hair with the other hand.

"Yeah… well sorry I interrupted what you guys were… uh, doing. Um, I just wanted to spar, and Sammy's angry with me so, uh, yeah… but you guys are, um, busy… so maybe later. Um, this is really awkward," she said.

"Yeah… No, you guys can go spar. I'll talk to Sammy for you okay. Uh, yeah…" I sputtered out while Christian chuckled at our awkwardness. Dimitri pressed his lips to my temple.

"I'll come see you later then," he said with a smirk.

"Yep."

"Okay."

It would be an understatement to say that I was pleased when everyone left my office. I sat back down in my chair, dropping my head to my desk groaning. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant it was family dinner night. Oh joy, more awkwardness to come.

* * *

**so what did ya think? any good? please remember to review!**

**booboobeck xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Readers (if you're still bothering to read this),

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've had the WORST writers block and as soon as an idea came I just typed till I could type no more (: I have another chapter on the way, just have to finish it and then send it off to my super awesome Beta who is just super awesome thankyou WishIWasRose (:

Review pretty please (:

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

There are some things in life that I hate more than anything, one of them being sexual tension, especially when it's so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Another one being interruptions, mainly the interruptions that prevent you from getting rid of all that sexual tension.

Also, people that really hate each other for no apparent reason, for example a certain father and daughter.

Last but not least, the one thing I hate the most is hypocrites, wow that's kind of hypocritical, if you looked up the word in the dictionary it would surely say: _See: Rose Hathaway._

I groaned as I rolled over to turn my alarm off. Today was Saturday, my favourite day of the week, except this Saturday all I really wanted to do was sleep so I could avoid everything. Because today I had to supervise a _very_ pissed off Sammy while she did community service, have a very awkward family dinner and I had to take two extra shifts for people. Well Saturday _used _to be my favourite day.

I got out of bed, showered and made my way over to the chapel to wait for Sammy and Anthony to arrive for community service.

Anthony was there on time but, of course, Sammy came twenty minutes late, how shocking. Not. Death glaring at me, she shoved past and walked into the church without a word. I sighed and gestured for Anthony to follow her inside. After spending two hours cleaning, I allowed them to take a fifteen minute break. Sammy sat in the back pew, trying to look at anything other than me. I went and sat down beside her and she turned and looked away from me.

"Sammy, what's up? I know that your annoyed with me about the whole canceling the Russia trip unless you get along with Dimitri. But I didn't think you'd be this torn up about it. And it can't be that hard to make an effort with Dimitri," I said to her. She continued on ignoring me, cracking her knuckles nervously. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"There's something else, isn't there? What's going on Samantha? This isn't only about the Russia thing, is i?" I guessed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said nervously.

"Sammy, I'm your mom you can tell me anything, you know that," I told her worriedly.

Anthony had walked back in and Sammy stood up.

"We better get back to work," she said, effectively ending our conversation. I sighed but stood up and helped them clean.

After another two and a half hours of cleaning the place was spotless and the two students had been dismissed. I sank down onto the pew in the back row, lost in thought for god knows how long. Deep in thought, mulling over what could have Sammy so nervous about me finding out. Whatever it was it _had_ to have something to do with Dimitri, it was the only way to explain why they hate each other so much. They couldn't hate each other for no reason, they just couldn't. Tilting my head towards the ceiling I groaned in frustration.

I knew that Ally and Sammy _always_ had lunch together, and I had absolutely no doubts that Sammy would be filled in about what happened in my office yesterday. I sighed and stood up. Checking my watch I realized I only had twenty minutes until I had to go on shift. I made my way to the front gate and half way there I noticed two figures walking my way, one taller than the other but both extremely good looking.

"Hathaway, is that you?" the taller of the two yelled out. As they got closer I saw that it was Eddie and his little brother Jake.

"Oh my gosh. Eddie Castile, is that you? Look at you, you're a giant," I yelled back, exited about seeing my friend again. I ran over and gave him a bone crunching hug as he twirled me around.

"It's so good to see you again," I said once he had put me back down.

"I know, it's been way too long," he replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I'd love to catch up but I've got a shift right now and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late. So, if you guys just go on inside, Lissa's there and can show you were your rooms are," I told them.

"That's cool Rose we'll get our rooms and catch up later then," he said giving me another bone crunching hug. Laughing, he walked inside leaving me with Jake.

"Hey Jake_, _How are you? Jeez you've grown. I remember when I was a senior here and you were just a tiny little six year-old. Look at you now—you're a guardian," I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Guardian Hathaway… well I should go," he said awkwardly.

"Okay, and it's just Rose," I said to him. He nodded and followed his brother inside. I narrowed my eyes in confusion but continued making my way over to the gate. After a very uneventful shift on the gate, doing nothing but contemplating reasons why everyone seemed so nervous of late, I did a perimeter check, walking along the boundaries of the school.

After my second shift for the day I made my way back to my room in the guardians' dorm, seeing a very suspicious looking sixteen year-old girl sneaking her way into the dorm. And I knew exactly who that sneaky sixteen year-old girl was.

"Samantha Kathleen Hathaway! What do you think you're- _Ally?_" I yelled.

"Uh… Hi mom. Uh… I was just coming to see you… yeah…" she lied nervously. I chuckled at her.

"Since when have you ever had to sneak in to see me?" I asked her, eyebrows raised.

"I uh wasn't sneaking?" she said uncertainly.

"Want to try and tell the truth?" I asked her with an amused smile on my face. Ally was so easy to read and it helped that she never lied so it was super easy to know when she was.

"I honestly came to see you," she said with more confidence. "What time are we meeting for dinner tonight?" she asked. I laughed—it was a very bad attempt at changing the subject seeing as Ally always knew when things were happening.

"The same time as always, you know that. How 'bout I walk you back to your dorm now you've finished seeing me," I said. At my suggestion her confidence faltered, looking back towards the guardians' dorms longingly.

"Sure," she finally said glumly.

After walking Ally back to her dorm and finally getting back to my room I realised that I only had an hour before dinner. I sighed longingly, thinking about Dimitri. I hadn't had a chance to see him today, and that was the only thing that made me excited for dinner, knowing that I get to see him. Too bad the rest of dinner would be torturingly painful, seeing as the girls would gang up on us about last night in my office and make things awkward.

Getting into the shower and letting the water flow over me I started to think again. I wasn't really sure where Dimitri and I stood, I knew that I loved him and him me, but I didn't really know if we were together or where we were going.

I sighed and finished my shower, got dressed and made my way over to where we were eating. Walking through the door I spotted Dimitri, Ally and Sammy at the usual table. Sammy stupidly kicked Dimitri under the table thinking that I couldn't see and they started a conversation. I smiled at their failed attempt at being civil towards each other, seeing as their conversation ended with them arguing over something trivial. I guess they were trying. Dimitri stood up to greet me.

"Hey beautiful," he said before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. They lingered there a moment before Ally cleared her throat, chuckling slightly before looking up at us innocently. I rolled my eyes at her before turning back to Dimitri.

"Hey," I breathed. "I missed you today."

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "I missed you too," he whispered back, caressing my cheek.

We all sat down and ate talking a little. After we had finished eating I noticed that, when Sammy and Dimitri weren't pretending to get along and failing, they were actually starting to get along. But then it started, the part I'd been dreading.

"Oh, I heard about last night," Sammy informed the table with a mischievous grin on her face. I groaned. "Come on mom, in your office? Where anyone could have walked in," she said.

"Someone did walk in," I said pointedly, looking at Ally. Ally chuckled nervously.

"Uh… yeah… well… You shouldn't have been doing that in your office. Just think about how much worse it would have been if I wasn't there and Uncle Christian had come in on his own. It would have been a lot worse," Ally said with an evil smirk on her face. I sighed, sick of getting payed out, so I tried to turn things back on them, trying to get something from them.

"So, either of you have boyfriends?" I asked with a smirk on my face. The whole table went still and no one spoke. Both of the girls tried to avoid my gaze and my smirk grew. "Ooh, who are they?" I asked.

Again both of them avoided my gaze and mumbled something about having to get back and finish homework. I narrowed my eyes at them but let them leave anyway. I turned towards Dimitri and saw that he too was avoiding my gaze.

"What do you know?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I don't know anything," he answered too quickly.

"Come on," I said, pulling him with me so we could follow Ally.

We followed Ally from the tree line as she walked towards the guardian dorms.

"Roza, do you really think we should be spying on our daughter. This is taking the 'over protective' parent role just a smidge far don't you think," he said.

"Dimitri you may be right, and yes Ally is very responsible, but remember she's a Hathaway as well, and that means she's bound to mess up sometime," I said to him with a smile on my face. We saw her walk inside and up the stairs. Being as quiet as possible, we followed her inside and up the stairs, seeing her knock on the door of a room.

"Roza, are you sure ab—" Dimitri whispered before I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth. I went back to spying on Ally just as the door opened.

The guardians face was obscured by the door frame so I couldn't see who it was, but what I did see was my daughter—the extremely responsible Ally, Ally who always did the right thing—as soon as the door opened, jumped into the guardians arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and made out with him, shutting the door as she went.

My jaw dropped.

* * *

What did you think?

Who do you think it is?

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello :)

I feel really bad about how long it's been since I last updated :( I've actually had this ready since the start of December and I meant to post but Last Sacrifice came out and I _HAD_ to read that (which was brilliant btw) and then Christmas came and I went away for the holidays but now I'm back home again. But here is the next chapter and I'm going to start the next chapter right away :)

Review and tell me what you think!

(PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER!)

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Misunderstandings

"I…but…what…she…him…what?" I sputtered out to Dimitri. I turned my face to look at him and saw that his expression was exactly the same as mine; eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"Uh…did she just…are you sure that was Ally?" he asked, still shocked.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'P'. "Most definitely Ally. I…uh…should we go in?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"I…uh don't know." Dimitri said, just as unsure as I was.

We sat there another five minutes or so, internally debating with ourselves whether or not to go in. In the end we didn't have to worry because after another five minutes the door opened, showing Ally trying to fix her shirt.

"I can't believe you have a shift right now," Ally started. "You only just got here today and I haven't seen you in ages."

I blocked out the rest, too shocked to listen to anymore and pulled Dimitri round the corner and into my room.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said.

"Yep," Dimitri stated, shock written all over his face.

"I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. Ally, my little girl, is sleeping with Eddie," I said.

No Way. Eddie. Her uncle Eddie. And she's sleeping with him. How on earth did this happen. I collapsed onto my bed.

"Wow. Dimitri please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this is gross. I mean even if you don't count the massive age difference, which is super creepy, he's a guardian and she's a student it just shouldn't happen," I ranted.

As I sat up on the bed Dimitri sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose you're being a bit hypocrite-" he started to say, but I had blocked him out as soon as he started speaking.

"And the age difference is just… ugh. I mean Eddie's my age that's just weird," I started to rant again.

Dimitri just sighed.

"Yes love," he said.

I swivelled around to face him. "You're such a good boyfriend," I said and patted the top of his head cheekily.

"Hopefully something else sometime soon," he said, cupping my cheek in his palm.

"Really?" I asked, not sure whether he was joking or not.

"Really," he said. "That's if you want to."

"I'd love to. Sometime soon," I told him with a smile on my face. He lent forward and caught my lips in a kiss that started out sweet and slow, but soon became something more, and the next thing I knew we were lying on the bed in just our underwear, our other garments spread about the room and me straddling him. He reached around behind me and started to unclasp my bra, but I caught his arm and sighed.

"Look, you know how much I want to do this, but I just can't stop thinking about Ally and Eddie and what they would have been doing right now if Eddie hadn't had a shift," I said, not wanting to think about it.

"We'll find out more tomorrow, but I know a way to take your mind off it," he said between kisses.

"Hmm, tempting, but no. I just can't stop thinking about what might have happened with them," I said climbing off of Dimitri and pulling my robe on. Dimitri sighed and got up off the bed as well.

"I know, she's our little girl," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled back at him, then yawned.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day," I said.

"Okay then. Have a good sleep," he said giving me a quick kiss before turning to leave.

"Hey. I didn't say you had to leave. Please stay?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Of course."

I awoke the next morning to an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I turned my head to look at the clock and saw that I should have been up an hour ago, I tried to jump up out of bed but Dimitri's arm wouldn't budge.

"Dimitri…" I whispered, not wanting to startle him. "Dimitri…" I whispered a little louder. I continued this for another five minutes before giving up. "Dimitri! Wake up!" I yelled. He jolted awake and looked around the room, checking his surroundings, before turning his head back to face me. As he continued to glare at me, I jumped up and headed for the bathroom chuckling.

I came out of the bathroom to see Dimitri sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and ready, staring down at the floor with a small smile on his face. I stood there watching him for a few minutes, his smile just kept getting bigger and I couldn't help but ask why.

"What are you so happy about?"

He looked up at me startled, not realising that I had been standing there.

"Everything…" he replied still smiling. I smiled back at him. "I have a shift now, so I'll meet up with you for lunch," he said.

I nodded and he came over and gave me a quick kiss.

"You might want to try and get something out of Ally," he said.

Then it all came flooding back. Ally and Eddie. "Ugh, thanks for reminding me," I told him. He just chuckled and gave me another kiss. "Hey do you mind if I talk to the girls about what we decided last night, you know about the something more," I asked.

"Of course," he said, the huge smile returning to his face.

After another kiss he left for his shift and I went to Lissa's house to meet up for breakfast. As soon as I knocked Lissa was there opening the door.

"Christian made pancakes," she said in her singsong voice while ushering me inside.

"Hey, Liss, there's something I really need to talk to you about- Oh!"

Ally, Sammy and Claire were all sitting at the table whispering, as soon as they saw me they stopped and looked at each other horrified. I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously. What the hell was going on?

"Mom, you're here," both Ally and Sammy said, standing up and looking surprised to see me there, even though we had always had breakfast with Lissa on a Sunday.

"Of course. It's Sunday, remember?" I asked.

"Oh," they said, sitting back down.

I raised my eyebrows at them and moved to join them at the table.

Payback time.

"So what were you girls gossiping about? Fill me in," I said to them with an evil smirk.

Ally looked horrified which made my smirk grow. "I-I-I nothing… we weren't talking a-about anything," she stuttered out.

I saw Sammy roll her eyes at Ally, and Claire looked like she was about to laugh.

"You know, I have absolutely no idea where you inherited you lying skills, or lack of," I said to her.

She was about to say something before Sammy decided to cut in. "Mom this is Ally we're talking about, she's a goodie-two-shoes, she can't lie and she has never broken a rule," Sammy told me.

Ally jumped out of her seat. "I have so broken a rule, I've been-" she started but cut herself off and sitting back down.

"Hmm? What was that Al? What've you been doing?" Sammy taunted.

"Nothing I-I haven't done a-anything?" she said nervously.

I watched on interested. It was obvious that Claire and Sammy knew what was going on, and that Sammy was just trying to make Ally nervous.

Note to self: never let Sammy in on a secret.

I looked down smirking to myself, not noticing that Ally had caught my action and was staring wide eyed at me. "You-" she started to say but was cut off by Christian bringing the food out and Lissa calling out to the triplets. "Can we talk later?" she whispered to me.

I nodded and started to eat my breakfast.

"So… what's happening?" Lissa said to the table, making conversation. Lily went on about something or other that had happened that week. "Anyone else have news?" Lissa asked once Lily had finished speaking. There was a grouped murmur of 'no' which Lissa rolled her eyes at. "Rose? You got anything?" she asked desperately.

I deliberated for a moment on whether or not I should tell them about what Dimitri and I had decided on last night. Why not? I thought. "Well… um… Dimitri and I are… um… well are thinking about getting married, and I really think we will," I told the table, ducking my head down and looking at the girls out of the corner of my eye. Ally's eyes were wide, which made me think that she wasn't happy, but then I saw the massive smile on her face.

There was silence. You know how people always say that there's always calm before the storm? Well they were telling the truth.

"WHAT!" Sammy yelled. "You can't marry him mom! You can't!"

"Sammy…" I started softly, trying to calm her down and also a little hurt that she felt that way. "Can we talk about this later?"

"No! We can talk about this now! Why mom? Why do you want to marry him?" she asked calming down a little.

"Because he's your father and because I love him. I whispered, tearing up. I stood up and made my way to the door. "Bye," I said and left, going back to my room.

I laid down on my bed and for the first time in a while I cried.

**Dimitri POV**

I was out on my morning shift walking the perimeter of the grounds. I was still happy and smiling, I had everything I had ever wanted. I had my Roza, my love. I had my daughters Ally and Sammy, I had my family. And what made me happiest was when I asked Rose if she wanted to have another baby with me last night she had said yes. I think I'd have to be the happiest man alive.

I thought about last night and smiled. I was snapped back to reality by my phone ringing.

"Hello," I said.

"Yes, Dimitri, it's Lissa I need your help. At breakfast this morning Rose told us that last night you guys had decided you wanted to get married and Sammy got angry and there was yelling and Rose walked out and won't open her door now and I could hear her crying and vomiting and I think you're the only one she'll let in," she said in a flurry. "Congratulations, by the way."

What?

"Uh… I'm on my way over now…" I said.

I was extremely confused. We're getting married? It's not that I don't want to marry Rose, because I do I really do want to marry her, but I didn't think she wanted to get married just yet.

I knocked on her door. "Rose? Rose, it's me, Dimitri. Can you open up?" I called out to her through the door. After a moment or two of waiting the door opened. I took one look at her, tears running down her face and her hair a mess, and pulled her into my arms were she began to cry again. When she stopped crying I led her over to the bed sat her down and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay," I reassured her. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I told them about last night and how we wanted to get married and Sammy started to yell… what? What's that face for?" she asked.

"When did we decide that we wanted to get married, not that I don't want to, I'd love to. But I thought we decided we wanted another baby." I said to her.

"Last night… I thought… weren't you talking about getting married?" she asked and I shook my head. "But you said that you wanted to be more than my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I said that but I meant be a father, I know I'm Ally and Sammy's father, but I wanted to be a father to our child that I can watch grow up." I clarified for her.

"I'm sorry," she said looking embarrassed. "I thought you meant… I'm sorry you missed out on their childhood… I really thought you meant-" I cut her off with a passionate kiss. I pulled her tight to me and she tangled her hands into my hair. I pulled away slightly so that our foreheads were resting together.

"What about we do both?" I asked her.

"Do both, what?" she breathed out. I wanted to laugh at how my kiss had made her forget everything else. It did made my smile grow knowing I had that affect on her.

"Both. As in get married and have a baby. Become a proper family," I suggested. I tried to read her face, to know what she was thinking about my offer, but her face remained blank at my suggestion and the nerves I felt from that could beat any nervousness I had ever had fighting strigoi.

After a few moments of letting her think a smile lit her face. "Really? You really want to?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course I want to. Do you?" She nodded her head vigorously. I gave her another quick peck. "Roza, will you marry me?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes," she whispered back, her eyes tearing up. I gave her a kiss, putting as much love and passion into it as possible before pulling away and taking off the chain around my neck. The chain held my grandmother's engagement ring. She had given it to me when I visited about a year ago and said I would need it. I hadn't believed her, thinking that I would never get married, but now I realised that my grandmother really did know everything.

"It was my grandmother's," I told her as I put it on her finger. "And now it's yours," I said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Dimitri," she said

"I love you too, Roza."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

oh and you will know why Sammy and Dimitri hate each other next chapter.

:)

Oh and PM me about what you thought of last sacrifice!


	14. Chapter 14

**A new chapter for After All These Years! I am extremely sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a long time. Please don't give up on AATY! I promise it will be finished! I do have a plan for the rest of this, I just need to find the time to sit down a write it. So please keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I do not own any characters other than the ones i have created. Everything recognizable is owned by Richelle Mead.**

**Read and don't forget to Review**

* * *

I swear unpacking is the most painful thing a person could go through, and believe me, I've been through a lot. I mean when you decide you're going to move its kinda like 'hey heres a box, I'm just going to shove a whole heap of crap into you', and then when it comes to unpacking you're like 'why the hell did I ever get this?'

So here I am, back at my old house on the edge of campus, moaning and groaning, not from pleasure but from the absolute agony of unpacking. Dimitri and I had decided that if we were going to get married and have more kids, we were going to do it right. So the obvious thing to do was to move into my old house, that sounded great at the time, but right now I wasn't so sure.

"Can we take a break yet?" I whined to Dimitri, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"No."

"Please?" I whispered, trailing my hands lower down his body.

"Rose, we're going to get nowhere if we keep taking breaks." He groaned, grabbing my hand and turning around to face me.

"Fine." I mumbled

So I went back to the box in front of me and kept working, throwing out junk as I went. After a while Dimitri came into the room and looked around.

"Roza?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"You've done two boxes?" he asked unbelievingly.

"No," I said, "I've done two and a half!" I said excitedly.

"Roza," he groaned, "I've unpacked the whole house and you've only done two boxes!"

"And a half," I muttered, Dimitri burst into laughter.

"You really hate unpacking don't you?" he asked. I grinned up at him.

"I really do." I answered. He laughed at me again and pulled me in for a slow passionate kiss.

"You really do amaze me."

"Why thank you," I said grinning, pulling him back in for a chaste kiss.

"Dimitri," I said seriously, "Do you think we should tell the girls yet, about maybe having a baby?"

"I don't think we should tell them just yet, they've got exams and things coming up and I don't think we should add any more stress." He said after contemplating for a few minutes.

"I think you're right," I told him, "But that reminds me, I believe I need to have a word with Ally about what happened the other night." He nodded his head and let go of me.

"Okay you go, while I finish the unpacking." He said chuckling.

I made my way out of the house and over towards the Dhampir dorm to speak with Ally. I went to her door and knocked, mostly out of fear of seeing something like the other night. Ally opened the door, gave me a quick hug before she dragged me into her room.

"Mom, I can explain everything!" She told me wide eyed.

"Honey I know I can't talk seeing as I dated my teacher but… Dimitri was only seven years older than me, and Eddie's like seventeen years older than you. Don't you think it's just a little bit wrong? And he's your Uncle Eddie!" I told her very seriously. She just kind of looked at me in shock before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You think that… me and… Uncle Eddie! Oh mom that's hilarious!" She said in between bouts of laughter. Once she was able to control herself she looked up at my confused face. "Mom I'm not doing anything with Uncle Eddie, I'm in love with Jake."

**Ally POV**

I chuckled as I walked around the grounds heading nowhere in particular, remembering this morning and my conversation with mom.

"What?" she asked with a shocked expression overtaking the confused one.

"I'm in love with Jake," I said to her simply. "And he's only seven years older than me."

"Yes but… it was him the other night and not Eddie?" She spluttered out.

"Hang on," I said confused, "You saw that?"

"What do you mean I saw that? What else would I have seen?" I looked away guiltily. "Ally." She said warningly.

"Nothing, just leave it. You saw what you saw and that's that." I told her.

"Fine," She said reluctantly dropping the issue. "But since you're moving back to the house, I think you need to keep those kind of displays kept there, otherwise you're going to get caught. But, Ally, I'm not saying that I approve, and I know how hypocritical that sounds, but I promise not to tell anyone and Dimitri wont either, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks mom, I love you."

"Oh you must think I'm an idiot. Eddie? I seriously have no idea what I was thinking." She laughed at herself.

"I know," I replied, "Eww, I really can't believe you thought I was with Uncle Eddie!"

So now I was walking around the grounds, going nowhere in particular thinking about, well, everything. Firstly, Jake finally got a position here and I was ecstatic about it, I could see him all the time now. Secondly, Mom was getting married! And I don't think I could be any happier about it. After the initial shock had worn off I sat down to think it all over, Dad had just walked back into our lives and it's been great, but I wasn't completely certain that he would stay around this time. So after a quick conversation with him about if he hurt Mom I would have him killed, everything was great.

And then there was Sammy, who was acting extremely weird, she hadn't said much more than a quick 'hello' to me in about a week. I didn't know if it had something to do with Dimitri and her fighting, but I knew I needed to talk to her about it.

So I changed my course and began walking towards the gym where I knew she'd be in training with Dad. I was planning on sitting on the side until they'd finished, well that was the plan until I'd heard them talking.

"I'm not feeling very well today Dimitri, do you think we could skip out on the rest of training today?" Sammy asked, sounding exhausted.

Dimitri chuckled, "You know your mother said almost the same thing when we'd trained. But you know you'll feel worse tomorrow, so it's better to jump in now while you don't feel as bad." He said as though it was simple.

"What kind of logic is that?" Sammy retorted.

"Come on, let's spar." He said, ignoring her remark.

"Why? You're doing this because of him aren't you?" she said getting angry. "Because I love him and he loves me, and that's not good enough is it? You hate royal moroi, and because you hated his dad you hate him too. Look I know that he's nothing like his father. I love him and there is nothing you can do about that. And it's not that I don't want to spar, okay, it's just that I physically can't." She said to him tears rolling down her cheeks. Dimitri nodded his head and looked away.

"Let's spar." He said.

"Fine."

Sparring, fighting, whatever you call it, it's an art. You start off crappy, throwing punches the wrong way, terrible aim, just like how you try to first draw, your straight lines aren't straight and you can't keep the colour in the lines. But as you grow and learn, you gain skills and you keep on getting better, and then it's like when a masterpiece is unveiled and you just can't look away because it's just so eye capturing, mesmerizing. Well that's how I think about sparring, it's a work of art, and Sammy is an amazing fighter, almost as good as mom, so I was extremely surprised when she fell to the floor crying.

"Sammy? Sammy, what's wrong?" Dimitri ran over to her worriedly.

"Dad I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I want my dad to be there for me and to listen to my problems, not just add to them. I can't fight you anymore, okay? I'm pregnant." she said, wiping her eyes off and walking towards the door. She shouldered her workout bag and saw me as she walked to the door.

"You heard all that didn't you?" she asked me. I nodded. "Look Ally, you can't say anything to mom, please. You know she'd have a fit if she found out about something like this."

"You might be surprised." I mutter back to her. She sighed and shook her head before walking out.

**DIMITRI POV**

Dinner that night was an odd affair. Before dinner we all sat down in the living room where I was trying to talk to Sam, who was trying to talk to Ally who was trying to get Sam to talk to me.

"What's going on?" Rose questioned us, after a minute of silence were no one answered her, she spoke again. This time it was accusingly, "You two had another fight again, didn't you. I'm sick of this. I'm cancelling our trip indefinitely until someone owns up and tells me what you are all fighting about, and why its stopping you two from acting like a normal father and daughter." She said, the last part directed and Sammy and I. We were all silent again.

"Roza, it's not my place to say. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean it not your place to say? You're the one Sammy's fighting with, are you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, no buts okay, you're involved with this, you can tell me what's going on." She said, frustrated.

I sighed, there really was no way out of this that someone didn't end up hurt. Roza was my fiancé and Sammy was my daughter, either option ended up with me hurting someone. Just as I was about to speak, Ally spoke first.

"Mom, it's not really their fault, I told Sammy something and Dad overheard. I had asked Sammy to keep it a secret from everyone, including you. They were fighting because Dad wanted to tell you and Sammy wanted to keep it a secret because I'd asked her to. I'm sorry Mom." She said, her lie so brilliant that even I almost bought it. Now, we just had to hope that Rose wouldn't ask us what she wanted kept secret. Apparently luck wasn't with us today.

"Well I am a little disappointed Ally, I'm your Mom, you know that you can tell me anything. So what were you keeping secret, sweetheart, obviously it wasn't about what we talked about this morning otherwise Dimitri wouldn't have looked so shocked the other night. So what is it?" She asked, smiling softly at Ally.

I thought this was where we were going to be caught out but Ally, the sweet, gentle, sensible one, was a natural liar, I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised since she is the granddaughter of Abe Mazur. Ally turned and looked at Sammy, who was looking back at her wide eyed, then looked back at her mother.

"Well Mom," she said while placing her hand on her stomach, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone just stared at her wide eyed, Sammy and I because we couldn't believe that she'd just saved our arses, and Rose out of pure shock.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean you're pregnant? Is this a joke?" She said cautiously, as though she were approaching a wild animal.

"No joke, Mom. This is what Dad and Sammy were fighting about. I'm pregnant."

For the next ten minutes Rose just sat there in silence and stared at Ally but not really looking at her. It became worrying after a while, but I just told the girls to let her process it all, she was just in shock. A little while later I heard the oven timer go off and I got up to start dishing up dinner onto plates. I heard a knock on the door and a faint 'I'll get it' from Rose who must of come out of shock. This must be our surprise guest.

After I heard the door open I heard yelling and incomprehensible screaming from Rose, running out to see what was going on, I saw Sammy and Ally attempting to pull Rose off the stranger, and Ally yelling that he didn't know yet to her mother. _This must be the fake father_, I thought to myself, helping to pull Rose off of him.

The fake father stood up.

"Jake? Hang on, it's not Eddie? It's Jake?" I say completely confused.

"It shouldn't matter who it is Dimitri. He got my baby girl pregnant!" Rose yelled, struggling to get out of my arms. Jake went pale.

"What? Ally what are they talking about." He said, paling even more.

"Can I please talk to Jake, Mom. Just let me tell him before you rip his head off." Ally said calmly. I nodded to her as Rose silently glared at Jake.

**ALLY POV**

I led Jake to my old room upstairs. After shutting and locking my door I turned to him.

"You're pregnant." He said, looking paler than a Moroi. "But we're both Dhampirs, you can't be pregnant."

"Well, I can because my Mom's shadow kissed, some side effect or something." I tell him.

"When were you planning to tell me? You're mom just tried to kill me Ally!" he said, getting upset.

"Jake, I'm not pregnant. I'm covering for Sammy. Sammy's pregnant, okay, not me. And on top of that I have absolutely no idea who the father is. She didn't tell me about anyone, no boyfriends, not even someone she liked. I'm her twin sister!"

"I know who it is."

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


	15. AN

Hi everyone,

I don't know if I'm still on your alert lists or not, considering the fact I haven't updated either of my stories in well over a year.

So, last time I updated I tried to do something stupid and "give away" AATY. No one took it/wanted it (lol?), anyway it's been sitting untouched for a very long time, and for some reason I decided to sit down and actually read it from start to finish.

Well, I was completely shocked at how poorly it was written (nothing against the person who was beta(ing?) at the time), I couldn't believe I had written something so grammatically horrendous! And in my career, something I pride myself on, and receive many compliments about, is my ability to write!  
So when I sat down to read the whole thing, I was extremely pleased that absolutely no one knew about my teenage self's guilty pleasure: fanfiction. What am I saying, even as an adult it's still my guilty pleasure, I love it.

By now you're probably asking yourself what's the point of this AN? Well, I've come to the conclusion that if the readers love fanfiction as much as I do, and, like myself, get annoyed when people don't finish stories, well, I need to finish my stories!

Obviously there are people out there that liked it the first time, otherwise I wouldn't have any reviews. But now, it's time for these stories to get a face lift. I've decided to do a complete rewrite of both AATY and Guardian, and actually finish both of them! It may take a little while, but this time it's going to be regular updates and an actual finished product!

If you still want to see these stories finished, stick around! And if you'd like to be part of the story by being a beta, or just wanting to talk ideas for the story and it's future chapters, or even what you think needs to be fixed in previous chapters, send me a PM with an email, which story, or both, you want to help with, and how you want to help! All help will be more than welcome and greatly appreciated.

Thanks for the support, and sorry to those that enjoyed the stories for the crazy long hiatus I took!

Thanks,

Lil-miss-happy : - )


End file.
